I Won't Let Go
by BarryClarkeSweet
Summary: Quinn Fabray is finally able to walk again, but there's one thing she's been keeping a secret. The accident had left her incontinent and she had been wearing diapers once she had started using the chair. It wasn't so bad when she never had to stand, but now that she was walking she's afraid someone might discover her secret. Contains: Omorashi, Watersports, CGL, D/S
1. Chapter 1

p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Quinn sat in the car gripping her steering wheel. Her knuckles white and her palms sweaty. "You can do this. You can barely even see it." The blonde grumbled to herself./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"She squeezed her legs together just to make sure this wasn't a dream, but the diaper was still there. The soft material rubbed against her center and she felt her cheeks go red. Why did she have to be the one. Why couldn't this happen to Brittany. span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"The diaper thing/span. Not the wheel chair. She wouldn't wish that on anyone./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"If Brittany were reduced to diapers then at least Santana would take care of her. Quinn couldn't tell anyone. She was already embarrassed enough that even her mom knew. But it could be worse. At least it was only her bladder./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"The blonde let her hands fall from the wheel and she pulled the handle on her car door, the door swung open and she swung her legs out of the car and let them fall to the pavement./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"It was still a weird feeling to have her feet on the ground without any help. It was a feeling she wasn't sure she could get used to. Or at least take for granted again./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"The blonde smoothed down her dress and looked at her reflection in the window of her car to make sure her diaper butt didn't show through her dress. It didn't. At all. Thank God for all the spanks she had left over from the cheerios./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;".../p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"By fourth period Quinn was feeling too wet for comfort. She could feel her soggy diaper under her butt and she knew that she was already forming a rash again, but she was too stubborn to listen to her mother and use baby powder./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"The blonde shifted uncomfortably in her seat as she tried to find a place that didn't irritate her skin, but no matter how she squirmed she could get no relief. She would just have to change her diaper at lunch./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Quinn waited for what seemed like hours until the bell finally rang. She collected her books and dropped them off at her locker, exchanging them for her very discrete diaper bag. Which was her old backpack just filled with diaper supplies./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Quinn walked to the science wing bathroom because she knew no one ever used that bathroom due to the fact that it smells like eggs./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"She walked into the handicapped stall, locked the door, and hung her backpack on the hanger. With a deep breathe she unzipped her backpack and pulled out a fresh diaper. Her doctor had recommended Bambinos because they were absorbent enough to hold her urine for hours at a time. When she was still in the chair she used them. She didn't have to change until she got home from school, but the blonde was stubborn and had gone with goodnites from the grocery store as soon as she could walk./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"She knew she should have stuck with the doctor prescribed diapers before she had converted, but she also knew that her diaper would show through her clothes once she was standing again. That knowledge rose above all else. /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"The first few days of goodnites had resulted in many uncomfortable events at school. The first day she realized she needed to change every two hours. She had panicked her first time changing, terrified someone would walk in on her slipping her garment off. She had leaked onto her dress on her way home from school, and soaked the bed at night. But at least this way if anyone found her diapers she might be able to say a little cousin had a bedwetting problem. After a week she had her routine down. Change every two hours in the science wing at school and change to her Bambinos when she got home from school. /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;".../p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Quinn made her way to the science wing and ripped her soiled diaper off and rolled it up. She pulled out a ziplock bag from her backpack and placed the used diaper inside before shoving her soiled contents into her backpack./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"The blonde pulled out a fresh goodnite and slid it up her legs, she pulled it up as high as it could go making sure that it was tight against her center. As much as Quinn hated to admit it, it felt great to have a fresh diaper on, however her irritated skin still burned against the fresh material./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Quinn reached for the lock on the door and just as she was about to walked out of the stall she heard the door to the bathroom fly open as someone rushed into the stall next to hers. She quickly withdrew her hand and sat on the toilet. She knew she couldn't hide her feet, but she could at least pretend to be using the toilet. /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"There was a struggle and a lot of groaning coming from the other stall as Quinn listened in horror. She held a hand over her mouth trying not to make a sound as the other occupant struggled beside her./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"The girl continued to struggle, Quinn could see her toes curling inside of her loafers. The girl's toes were pointed in and she bounced on the balls of her feet as she struggled with her clothing. Finally, Quinn heard a quick zip and the other girl finally sat on the seat and began to pee. Her stream was strong and loud as the girl relieved herself. Quinn bit her lip as she listened. She had no idea why but the sound of the pee hissing made her center throb. She squeezed her legs together and held back the small moan that bubbled up in her throat. The stream seemed to go on forever but it finally turned into a trickle. Quinn was disappointed when it was over, but also glad she could get out of this mess. Finally, the girl ripped off some toilet paper, wiped, and walked out of the stall./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Quinn debated what she wanted to do. Did she want to see this girl? Was she embarrassed about what had just happened? The blonde certainly was. Could Quinn use this against her? Maybe. That was the deciding factor. If anything happened she could use this as blackmail somehow./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"The blonde walked out of her stall and as she walked towards the sink she saw Rachel Berry./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Quinn nearly faltered at the sight of the brunette. Why? Why did it have to be Rachel./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Oh, hello, Quinn? What might bring you to the science wing?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Quinn grimaced as she approached the adjacent sink to wash her hands, "I was just trying to find some peace and quiet."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Rachel narrowed her eyes at the blonde, "I've never seen you in the science wing before.."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""I don't always want to smell eggs. It's not a crime to use a different bathroom from time to time." Quinn argued./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""I supposed you are right. I never expected to see anyone else in this bathroom. Even the science nerds avoid it. Last semester Margie Stein almost - well that's not important. I'll see you in glee, Quinn." Rachel said giving the blonde a short wave before exiting the bathroom as if nothing had happened./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Quinn stared at the door Rachel had walked out of wondering if the girl had ever entered the first place. She definitely had. This was not a dream. Why was she so desperate? Why was she so loud about it. Why wasn't she embarrassed about getting caught? Most importantly, why did it turn Quinn on?/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"But Quinn soon moved on from her thoughts as she realized she had just gotten away with changing her diaper at school, even with Rachel Berry walking in on her. This would work. She just had to be more careful. And avoid Rachel Berry./p 


	2. Chapter 2

Only a day had gone by since Quinn's encounter with Rachel. She had not forgotten about her experience, however she had forgotten one very important detail. Her padding.

By the time Quinn arrived at Glee Club she was very wet. So wet that she was actually afraid that she might leak. Rather than attempting to sit through the entire class she slipped out before Mr. Schue arrived. The blonde decided the science wing bathroom was her best option. She took a pitstop at her locker to grab her diaper bag and made her way to the science wing bathroom.

This time around her trip was uneventful. She changed her diaper, disposed of the old one in a ziplock bag, and walked out of the stall without being interrupted. She was relieved that she managed to change without anyone walking in on her, but she was also a little disappointed that she didn't get to hear Rachel's pee stream again. The blonde shook the thought from her head and made her way back to the choir room.

When she arrived Mr. Schue was already speaking at the front of the class. He paused to let her get to her seat and continued to speak about their upcoming sectionals. He claimed the competition would be tough, he was probably right, but she didn't care too much. She had way too much on her plate to think about a stupid glee competition.

The blonde pulled a book out of her purse and began reading in an attempt to block out the rest of the glee club. Every so often she would look up just to make it appear that she was paying attention. And every time she moved her eyes to focus back on her book she would chance a look at Rachel.

Quinn couldn't stop thinking about their encounter in the bathroom. She had never heard someone so desperate to pee. She had never heard a stream like that. And she had definitely never been turned on by it before. It was strange, but she wanted to experience it again. Mostly just to see if it was a fluke. It probably was.

She looked up from her book to find that Mr. Schue had stopped talking and the glee kids had gone off on their own to do something she was probably supposed to be doing as well. But she ignored this fact and was about to turn her attention back to her book when her eyes deceived her and snapped towards Rachel. The brunette was talking to Finn. The divas's eyes doe eyed and bright as she stared up at him. But, there was something off about the way she was standing. Her posture was too stiff. Not as fluid as it normally was. Not that Quinn ever analyzed the way Rachel moved before.

Quinn was about to assume it was just Rachel being Rachel until Finn looked away and Rachel crossed her legs. The brunette's hand gently rested upon her abdomen and she saw the girl give a subtle bounce. It almost looked as if Rachel needed to pee.

Quinn redirected her attention to her book when she realized she was staring. But she couldn't help it. The same warm feeling began in her center again. She adjusted herself in her chair and squeezed her legs together giving her clit a little pressure to quell the tingling feeling. But, her eyes couldn't behave themselves as they snapped back up to Rachel.

Rachel's attention had turned back to Finn and she was talking about how to use his diaphragm correctly. She stood up straight with her hand just below her ribs and took a deep breath in and out. As she exhaled she wiggled her hips slightly, if the blonde hadn't been watching her so closely she wouldn't have noticed the movement.

Quinn bit her bottom lip as she watched the brunette. She was too invested to stop now. If anyone asked she could make up something about participating from afar. Rachel was their star and who better to watch to get the gist of what she was supposed to be doing.

Quinn finally returned her attention back to her book when she realized she had been staring far too long. She needed to stop, people were going to get suspicious, and she was getting way too horny from watching the brunette. The blonde's clit throbbed in her diaper and she rocked back and forth a few times in an attempt to relieve herself. But it only made it worse as her sensitive center begged for more.

The blonde resorted to crossing her legs and gently squeezing her thighs together every now and then.

When Quinn looked up Rachel was gone. The blonde looked around the room but the brunette wasn't anywhere. Quinn assumed that the diva had given up and went to relieve herself, but a few seconds later Rachel came walking into the room with a large water bottle. Quinn assumed she had refilled it at the water fountain down the hall. But if she already had to pee, why make it worse?

...

The hour was almost over and Rachel had finished her entire water bottle. She showed no signs of needing to pee other than squeezing her thighs together sporadically.

Quinn's diaper was damp in more ways than she wanted to admit. She didn't need another change until she got home, but all she wanted to do was rip it off and rub her clit as she watched Rachel squirm.

She wished the girl would squirm, or bounce, or do something other than just stand there squeezing her thighs together. Rachel must have been quite desperate to have to squeeze her thighs together so often. At least Quinn hoped she was.

After Mr. Schue dismissed them Quinn waited for Rachel to leave, but the brunette made no effort to leave the choir room. The blonde had to make a quick decision.

"Are you staying after as well, Quinn?" The brunette asked, interrupting the blonde's thought process.

"Yes, I dozed off during class." The blonde lied.

"Well that's what I'm here for. What do you remember?" Rachel asked as she shuffled through some sheet music.

"I remember Mr. Schue clapping his hands." Quinn admitted.

"Oh dear, well we have a lot of work to do, so let's get started," Rachel announced with a bright smile.

...

Two hours later Quinn was caught up on everything she missed in the last few weeks, but her diaper was full to the brim.

Rachel wasn't doing much better. The brunette could barely stand still. And when she did her hands would gravitate towards her crotch. She never grabbed herself but it looked like she wanted to. "So next we have the choreography changes," Rachel started. The brunette walked toward the center of the room and when Quinn moved to follow she felt a drop of pee drip down the back of her leg.

The blonde panicked and immediately moved to wipe away the wetness before it became visible, "Uh, Rachel? Do you think we could take a bathroom break?" The blonde asked.

"Of course, Quinn. What a wonderful idea. I'll accompany you!" The brunette exclaimed.

"That's really not necessary." Quinn tried as she walked toward her backpack, "I'll just be a minute."

"Of course it's necessary, friends don't let friends venture to the restroom alone." Rachel insisted.

"No, really, I don't mind going alone." Quinn laughed nervously but she felt her diaper leak again, she needed to change now.

"Do you mind if I accompany you?" Rachel asked, her tone now concerned.

"No." The blonde immediately regretted her statement as Rachel beamed and led the way toward the bathroom.

...

Rachel made no signs of needing to pee as she entered the bathroom. She walked into the stall, sat on the toilet with no struggle, and began to pee. Heat warmed Quinn's center as she listened to the strong stream flow into the toilet. She wanted to rub herself right there. She slid her hand into her diaper and began playing with her clit as Rachel continued to pee. She bit her lip to conceal the moan she so desperately wanted to let out.

When Rachel's stream stopped the blonde pulled her hand out of her diaper. She needed to get this diaper off.

Then she had an idea. Pads! Period pads they make sound. That's the perfect excuse.

Quinn began to pull at her goodnite. She ripped it off and pulled it out from under her. "Quinn? Is everything alright?"" Rachel asked.

"Fine." The blonde answered. How was she supposed to pull out a new diaper with Rachel listening so closely. She hadn't anticipated the brunette actually paying attention. At least not after she had ignored the whole desperate to pee thing earlier. "You okay?" Quinn asked as she reached for her backpack.

"I'm fine." The blonde heard Rachel turn on the faucet and begin washing her hands. She took the chance to reach into her backpack, but she couldn't get off the toilet. If she stood she might leak onto herself or the floor and she couldn't do that.

The blonde reached as far as she could but she couldn't get a good grip on her bag. She pushed it up on the hook and thought she had it in her grasp until it slipped and fell to the ground. A few diapers spilled out onto the ground and the blonde just stared at them, mortified.

Quinn could tell that Rachel had turned around. She had definitely seen the girl's diapers. Her life was over. She was never going to live this down.

"Quinn? Are you sure you're alright?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah, I'm just- I'll just be a minute." The blonde's voice broke as she tried to hold in her tears.

"Do you need any help?" Rachel bent down and picked up one of the discarded diapers.

"Can you please just-slide one of those to me." Quinn asked. There was no use trying to hide anymore. She had been found out. She let her tears fall freely down her face, but she wouldn't let Rachel hear her cry.

The diva held the diaper under the door and Quinn reluctantly took it.

Quinn stretched the goodnite a bit before sliding it over her legs and pulling it up over her butt and under her dress. She patted down her dress and made sure everything was concealed. She quickly gathered her supplies minus the one diaper that had slid too far out of her reach and slowly made her way out of the stall.

The blonde went to the sink, wiping at her eyes. She washed her hands and turned to look at Rachel. The girl was speechless. The brunette looked at the lone diaper on the ground and then again at Quinn, then back at the diaper. "Quinn, are you sure you're alright? If something is wrong you can tell me."

"I'm fine," Quinn sniffled, "I knew I couldn't keep this up forever," the blonde said under her breath.

Rachel took a step toward the blonde, "What? What couldn't you keep up?"

"I have a disability from my accident. But it's embarrassing. I didn't want anyone to know." Quinn began to explain, "I don't like to talk about it."

"I won't tell anyone. I promise." Rachel reassured the girl.

"Well you've already seen enough. I don't think it matters anymore." Quinn took a deep breath and finally spilled the secret she had been keeping for months, "I'm urinary incontinent. I can't control when my urine comes out."

The blonde waited for the laugh, or the ridicule, or anything. But all Rachel did was smile at her, "Is that it?" Rachel asked.

"Is that it?! I have to wear diapers every day. Every night! These aren't even the right diapers. I'm just too embarrassed to use the ones that will actually hold enough." The blonde wrapped her arms around herself and tried to fight the tears that were stinging at her eyes, but they spilled over and ran down her cheeks.

Rachel approached Quinn and ran her thumbs over the blonde's cheeks to wipe away the tears, "It's okay. Shhh," Rachel pulled Quinn in for a hug and pet the blonde's hair, "I know this is hard. But it's going to be okay, Quinn. You're going to get through this."

Quinn wanted to fight, she wanted to run, or scream, or do anything but sit there and let herself be embraced by Rachel. But she was so tired of running and hiding and trying to pretend like this wasn't real. So rather than trying to run away from her life again she relaxed into Rachel and let the girl comfort her.


	3. Chapter 3

p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Quinn finally stopped crying after what felt like hours, but in reality it was only half an hour./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Rachel's arms were warm and secure and the blonde curled further into the brunette's embrace. Even though she hated that Rachel made her feel this safe she needed more. She never wanted to leave the diva's arms./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Rachel rubbed soothing circles on Quinn's back and gently rocked the blonde back and forth. Quinn gripped the diva's shirt and snuggled her face into her chest. "Are you okay, Quinn?" Rachel asked quietly./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"The blonde couldn't bring herself to look up at Rachel, so instead she nodded her head yes./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Are you sure?" the diva asked again./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Quinn pulled herself away from the brunette and finally looked up at her. "I don't know. This is kind of a lot to process," the blonde mumbled./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Do you want me to leave?" Quinn felt Rachel stiffen under her, but the blonde only gripped the brunette's shirt tighter./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""No," Quinn breathed, "I don't."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"The blonde was torn. She desperately wanted Rachel to leave her alone to fall apart on the floor, but a louder part of her mind was shouting for her to keep the girl close and never let her go. But she didn't want to sit on the bathroom floor forever. She didn't want to risk someone walking in and she was sure her dress had risen above her diaper, "I do want to leave the bathroom though."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Okay." Rachel shifted from under Quinn and pushed herself to her feet. She held out her hands for Quinn to grab and pulled the blonde to her feet. "We don't have to practice anymore today. I'm sure you're quite tired from today's-events."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""I think I'm done for today." The blonde confirmed./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"There was an awkward silence as Quinn gathered her things from the ground and pulled her backpack onto her shoulders once again. "Please don't tell anyone about this." Quinn felt like she was begging. But, she knew she might not be able to trust the diva after everything she had done to the girl. This was the perfect time to get the ex-cheerleader back for all of the torture she had put Rachel through./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""I won't. I promise." Quinn didn't exactly trust Rachel, but there was something about the look in her eyes that made the blonde believe that Rachel wouldn't tell anyone. Not even Finn. Or her dads. Or her diary, if she kept one./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Thank you." Quinn made her way toward the door and turned to look at Rachel one last time, "I'll see you in glee?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Rachel nodded her head with a small smile and with that Quinn walked out the door./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;".../p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"It had been a week since the bathroom incident and Quinn and Rachel had not spoken once. Rachel wasn't sure how she felt about it. The two girls had shared such an intimate moment and yet their relationship had not grown at all. In fact, Quinn wouldn't even look at the brunette./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Rachel had considered trying to initiate a conversation multiple times, but Quinn didn't seem to want anything to do with Rachel. She avoided her as much as she possibly could. And even though Rachel understood why, she hated it. She hated it because she knew that Quinn was still filled with guilt. She knew that the girl couldn't accept this small fact about herself. It wasn't her fault that she was incontinent. It wasn't her fault that she needed to wear diapers, and she shouldn't feel ashamed for it. But the brunette could understand why she would./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Rachel couldn't imagine not being able to control her urine. Not because of the diapers, but because she would miss the feeling her full bladder gave her. The heavenly ache in her lower abdomen gave her such a rush. She could never imagine giving that up. But at the same time, knowing that the blonde couldn't control her bladder made her feel a little-well she wasn't sure. One part of her was intrigued, and the other part was just desperate to help. Knowing that Quinn could not control herself made her just want to take care of the other girl. She wanted to hold her and make sure she knew that she shouldn't be ashamed of her body. She wanted her to know that she was every bit as beautiful as she was before the crash and that nothing could ever change the way Rachel saw her. But she understood there were boundaries, and since the blonde wouldn't even look at her that would probably never happen. But she still had to make sure the blonde was okay./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Glee was her chance. She would finally be face to face with Quinn and there was nowhere for her to go. For a while anyway. She had convinced Mr. Schue to put them into pairs for a duet challenge. And she had rigged the pairing so that she and Quinn were together. The challenge would last the entire week. If she could get through Quinn's walls before the end of the week she would be happy. If she failed, she would have to accept defeat. Maybe. Rachel Berry was not very good at losing. Especially not with Quinn Fabray./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;".../p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Rachel Berry and Quinn Fabray," Mr. Shue announced./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Quinn's head snapped up from her book and glared at her teacher. "Mr. Schue there must be some mistake. That can't be right. I am not going to work with her." Quinn spat./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""I'm sorry, Quinn. The decision is final. Everyone find your own space. You have the rest of the day to work with your partners." The man clapped his hands and sent the kids to find their partners./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Quinn folded her arms over her chest and waited for the diva to approach her. Sure enough the brunette walked up the risers and stood in front of the blonde. "It seems as though we will be working together this week." The brunette said in a sing song voice./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Yeah, I'm sure you had something to do with this." Quinn hissed up at the girl./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Rachel took a deep breath and straightened her stance, "Even if I did, you're stuck with me now, so there's no use trying to get out of it. I've already reserved the auditorium so if you'll please accompany me there-"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Yeah, whatever." Quinn rolled her eyes as she walked out of the room, not bothering to wait for Rachel./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;".../p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"The girls had been trying to find a song for two hours now. Everyone else had probably gone home by now and yet here they were, still going through music./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Quinn was a bit disappointed that Rachel wasn't squirming at all today. She had hoped that if she was going to be stuck with the girl she would at least get some enjoyment out of it. But of course Rachel would choose today to not do whatever it is she does./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Rachel, we've been at this for hours. Can I please go home now?" Quinn groaned./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""No! We have to find the perfect song!" Rachel placed her hands on her hips and leveled Quinn with a look./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""We have all week to find a song." Quinn argued./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Well we have to-okay fine. I didn't rig this stupid challenge so that we could find the perfect song. I just needed to talk to you. I didn't know how else to approach you." Rachel blurted out./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""I knew it!" Quinn shouted. "What do you want from me? Money? Status? I don't have either of those for you so you might as well move on."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""I said I wanted to talk. I'm not trying to blackmail you, Quinn." Rachel crossed her arms over her chest unamused./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""What do you want to talk about?" Quinn asked./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Surely you haven't forgotten about last week's-event." The brunette sputtered./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Why are you bringing this up, Rachel?" Quinn asked through gritted teeth./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""I know we aren't friends, but I just wanted to make sure you were okay. What was I supposed to think after that. You won't even look at me. Did I do something to offend you? Are you still worried I'll tell, because I assure you I won't," Rachel took a few steps toward Quinn but quickly decided against moving any further when it was clear the blonde was already becoming angry. Instead the brunette took a seat on the piano bench and folded her hands in her lap./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""I just want to forget that ever happened. How am I supposed to believe you won't tell anyone. You went and told Finn about my pregnancy. Why would this be any different?" Quinn knew she didn't believe that, but she couldn't let Rachel know./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Because I may have some leverage for you." Rachel's eyes went wide as the words came out of her mouth./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""What?" Quinn quirked a questioning eyebrow./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""I have a secret that would destroy me as well. I'll tell you. If it will make you feel better."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""I'm listening." Quinn said, suddenly interested in the conversation./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""I-I have a-um," Rachel took a deep breath and bit her lip. She told herself in her head that when she opened her mouth she had to spit it out./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"The brunette closed her eyes, counted to three, and opened her mouth to speak again, "I have a fetish." Rachel said quickly./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Okay..." Quinn pressed on, "And..."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""It's a little strange." Rachel continued./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Are you going to tell me what it is or not?" Quinn asked rolling her eyes./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""I like being desperate to pee. A lot." Rachel said quickly./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Quinn was quiet for a moment as she took in the statement. She wasn't expecting Rachel to actually admit to it. But she was glad she did. "Yeah, I kind of knew that already."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Rachel's jaw went slack as she gaped at the blonde, "How? I've never told anyone!"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Maybe not. But I heard you in the bathroom the other day. And then I saw you squirming around later. It was kind of obvious what was going on. I mean I didn't know you liked it or whatever, but I knew you had to go." Quinn explained./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""I was having an off day." Rachel defend, "I usually don't have that much trouble."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Do you have to go now?" Quinn asked./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Rachel's cheeks tinted pink and the diva looked away from the blonde, "Yes."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""How long have you been waiting or whatever you call it." Quinn asked taking a step toward the brunette./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""It's called holding, and I started after I relieved myself this morning." Rachel answered./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""How much water have you drank?" Quinn asked further./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Half a gallon. You seem very interested, Quinn. Why are you asking me so many questions?" Rachel asked with a small smile./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""I don't know. I'm just curious. It is kind of strange." Quinn replied attempting to appear indifferent./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Okay, well, now you have your leverage. Are you happy now?" Rachel asked, not happy with Quinn's response./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Actually, yes. I'm very happy." Quinn answered with a small smirk. "I guess that means I can go home now?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Yes. I suppose it does." Rachel replied with a soft sigh. "We have to practice again tomorrow."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Yeah. Let's just meet at my house instead." Quinn offered./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Rachel's eyes lit up and she clapped her hands, "Wonderful! I'll make snacks!"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""You are so weird." Quinn grumbled as she shouldered her backpack and walked out of the auditorium./p 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 re-uploaded

* * *

Rachel arrived at Quinn's house at exactly five thirty with a plate of vegan brownies. They were delicious, but Quinn only admitted to them being okay. The girls moved up to Quinn's room after their snack and that was the beginning of the blonde's struggle.

She was also incredibly distracted by a few things. The first thing was that she was wondering how full Rachel's bladder was. The second was that since she was at home and Rachel knew about her secret she was wearing a bambino diaper under her dress. It was much bigger and a lot louder than the goodnites she normally wore. S he tried not to move too much so that Rachel didn't see it, or hear it. But the worst part was that Quinn only agreed to get them if she could get the cute ones with animal print and she definitely didn't want Rachel to see that.

"Do you have anything in mind for today?" Quinn asked trying to find something else to focus on.

"I have a few pieces, but I don't think they are ideal. We have a very complex relationship. I was actually hoping that we might be able to just hang out. Maybe with time we will be able to find a song that is more fitting for us." Rachel suggested.

"I'm not really an exciting person. I usually just sit in that nook over there and read." Quinn pointed to the small seating area in front of her window and shrugged her shoulders.

"Well maybe if we just spend some time together something will come to us." Rachel's tone was hopeful, but it didn't stop the blonde from being doubtful.

...

An hour later the girls were sitting on Quinn's bed watching old sitcoms. There were too many awkward laugh tracks but at least it filled the silence. However, it didn't stop the burning questions in Quinn's head. Was Rachel desperate now? Had she ever accidentally peed? Did it ever hurt?

Before Quinn could muster up the courage to ask any of her own questions Rachel spoke, "Quinn, since I answered some of your questions yesterday, do you think you could answer some of mine?"

"I guess." Quinn answered.

"Are your diapers comfortable." Rachel asked flatly.

"Well, no. I get a rash. My mom keeps telling me to use baby powder but that just feels like too much for me." Quinn answered.

"Like too much what?" Rachel pressed.

"Too much like a baby." Quinn grumbled.

"Is that why you don't like them?"

"It's part of it."

"Do you only wear those small ones? I remember you said they don't hold very much." Rachel shifted in the bed pulling turning to face the blonde.

"No. I wear bigger ones that are made for adults. I-I'm wearing one now, actually." Quinn stuttered, laying her hands over her lap to conceal herself.

"Can I see it?" Rachel asked.

Quinn's eyes widened in shock at the question, "Are you serious?"

Rachel nodded her head with a serious expression.

"Why do you want to see it? Quinn asked, her tone a little more harsh than she intended.

"For the same reason that you kept asking me questions about my fetish yesterday." Rachel replied.

Quinn furrowed her brow and waited for Rachel to elaborate.

"I'm curious. I understand if you don't want to show me. This is a little different than something that I like to do." Rachel reassured the blonde.

"They are pretty embarrassing. I don't know if I'm comfortable with that." Quinn admitted.

"I'm not going to make fun of you, Quinn. I'm just curious. If that's too much for you I understand." Rachel said with a small smile.

Quinn bit the inside of her cheek trying to decide what she wanted to do. She knew Rachel wouldn't tell anyone because she had leverage now. Rachel couldn't do anything. But if she laughed she would never get over the embarrassment. However, Quinn couldn't talk about this with anyone else and she definitely couldn't show anyone. This was her only chance to actually be herself around someone and Rachel was welcoming it. "Okay, I'll show you." Quinn pulled up the hem of her dress until she had bunched it up and pulled it close to her stomach. A large diaper with animal print appeared from under her dress with a light yellow tint starting to show through. The blonde's cheeks felt as though they were on fire when she realized that Rachel could see her pee through the diaper. "Sorry. I can't help it."

Rachel smiled gently at the blonde. "No. They are cute. I like them." The brunette stared down at the diaper for a moment before speaking again, "Can I touch it?"

Quinn was put off by the question for a moment but quickly decided that she had already gone this far why start overthinking this now? "Sure."

The diva reached out and gently ran her hand down the front of the diaper feeling the slick material it was made out of. "How much do these actually hold?" Rachel asked.

"They hold a lot. About 160 oz. That's what the box said anyway. Well the box was in milliliters." Quinn wasn't sure how to feel about the situation. Rachel looked almost entranced by Quinn's diaper. The brunette kept running her hands over the diaper and the blonde didn't want to admit it, but it felt good.

"Are you holding?" Quinn asked the question before she could stop herself.

"Yes. I've been holding all day." Rachel admitted.

"How bad do you have to go." Quinn asked.

"Not that bad yet. I can usually hold all day." Rachel replied.

"Oh. Wow." Quinn stared down at Rachel's stomach imagining how much pee must be sitting in her bladder just begging to be released. The blonde bit her bottom lip as she remembered the sound of Rachel's stream. It sent chills down her back just thinking about it.

"Quinn?" Rachel broke the silence and the blonde's cheeks went red again for what felt like the tenth time that day. "What are you doing?"

"I was just thinking." The blonde didn't have to tell Rachel the whole truth.

A small smile formed on Rachel's lips as an idea formed in her mind. The brunette scooted closer to the blonde and gently pulled the girl's hand to her abdomen. She pushed Quinn's hand down on her swollen bladder and Rachel squirmed as she felt her muscles spasm. Quinn nearly drooled as Rachel continued to rub circles on her bladder, continuing to squirm and moan as she desperately tried to contain the contents of her bladder. Rachel looked down at Quinn with a smirk, "Something tells me I'm not the only one who is into this, Quinn."

The blonde could only shake her head confirming that was very into what Rachel was doing right now. "What was your favorite part of that day, Quinn. When you caught me desperate in the science wing." Rachel purred.

"Um..I don't know." Quinn tried to think but her mind was blank and her mouth was dry. Her response only made Rachel move closer. The brunette moved to her knees and straddled Quinn on the bed. She took both of Quinn's hands and began rubbing firm circles around her bladder.

"Yes you do," Rachel pressed, "And if you don't tell me I'm going to let go of all this warm pee right her on top of you. But you might like that anyway. Wouldn't you?"

Quinn's eyes widened at the thought of being so close to Rachel's stream. She would be able to hear the hiss and feel the warm wetness cover her body. But it would also leave a mess. A big mess. "I love the way it sounds." Quinn admitted.

"You love the way what sounds?" Rachel pressed further.

"Your stream." Quinn breathed. The blonde had never been this turned on before, she was beginning to get dizzy as Rachel continued to rub firm circles with Quinn's hands. Quinn thought that she might cum right there if Rachel didn't stop, but then she felt it, a few drops hit her skin and Quinn gasped at the feeling.

Rachel smiled down at the blonde as she took one of her hands from Quinn's and moved to lift her skirt to reveal a small wet spot on her pink panties. "Oops." Rachel hummed as she rubbed the wet spot with her free hand. "It's much harder to hold when I'm horny." Rachel admitted.

The spot grew and more pee dripped onto Quinn's legs, it took everything in the blonde not to moan. "Do you want to see me pee, Quinn?" The blonde nodded her head and Rachel moved off of the other girl. "In your bed?" Rachel asked.

"No. In the bathroom." Quinn finally found her words and Rachel stood from the bed. The girls walked into Quinn's bathroom and Quinn closed the door behind her.

Rachel pulled her panties off and threw them to the side before lifting her skirt and sitting on the toilet. "Is this what you want?" Rachel purred.

Quinn nodded her head, her eyes glued to Rachel's center as she waited for the stream.

Rachel continued to stare up at Quinn as she pushed her muscles to pee. She quickly had to close her eyes at the feeling of relief as her bladder emptied. The brunette bit her lip and arched her back which only made the stream splash louder into the water.

Rachel peed for at least thirty seconds before her stream finally turned into a trickle and ended with a few last drops. She opened her eyes to see Quinn gaping down at her, the blonde's eyes not glazed over. "Did you like that?" Rachel hummed as she stood from the toilet and approached Quinn once again.

"Yes," Quinn breathed, "I loved it."

"Good." Rachel lifted Quinn's dress to reveal a very full diaper. It wasn't filled to it's capacity, but it was enough that the blonde should change. "Looks like someone needs to be changed." Rachel reached down and rubbed Quinn over her diaper, "But not before I have a little fun with you first."

Rachel gently pushed Quinn until her back was against the door, she rubbed harder against the girl's diaper and smirked when Quinn finally let out a moan. "It's okay, Quinn. You can admit that this feels good. You don't have to hide from me."

The blonde let her head fall back against the door and spread her legs further to give Rachel more room. "Good girl, Quinn." Rachel purred, "Let me take care of you."

Quinn was embarrassed at how close she already was. Between watching Rachel pee, and rubbing the girl's bladder she had almost had an orgasm without any help at all. "I'm already close." Quinn groaned.

"I want you to cum for me, then." Rachel ordered.

Quinn did as she was told, her body stiffened and she saw stars behind her eyelids as a wave of pleasure washed over her body. She moaned louder than she meant to and she quickly bit her lip in an attempt to silence the moans. When her orgasm finally passed she opened her eyes to see a beaming Rachel standing in front of her. "Now, I know you're probably sleepy after all of that fun we just had. So let's change your diaper."

Quinn snapped out of her daze and slid out of Rachel's reach, "Change? Rachel, no. I can change myself."

"You just saw me half naked if it's modesty you're worried about I think that ship has sailed." Rachel replied.

"No. It's just, I don't want to feel like-a baby." Quinn admitted.

"Why are you so worried about that? You don't have to be nervous. It will be fun. Come on. You might like it." Rachel tried to convince the blonde.

"I don't know." Quinn worried her hands in her dress as she thought about what she wanted to do. She didn't want to feel like a baby. Not because she was totally against the idea, but because she was afraid she might like it. That would only make her weirder. Especially since she already had to wear diapers. "Okay, let's try it."

"Wonderful! If you could please get some towels and place a pillow on the ground. Also, where do you keep your diapers?"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 re-uploaded

* * *

Quinn snuck into the hallway and stole three towels from the closet. She knew there was nothing wrong with taking a few towels from your own closet, but something about this made her feel dirty. She knew she would never be able to look at her bath towels the same way again.

The blonde tip-toed back to her room and closed the door behind her, letting out a heavy sigh as she relaxed behind the door. "I got the towels." Quinn announced, showing them to Rachel.

"Excellent! Bring them here please." Rachel asked motioning for the blonde to come toward her.

Quinn walked across the room and handed the pile of towels to the brunette. "Thank you." Rachel said before spreading the three towels on top of each other on the floor. The diva got on her knees and spread out every wrinkle to ensure that they were perfectly flat. "Can you please hand me one of the pillows from the bed?"

Quinn handed Rachel a pillow and the brunette delicately placed it at the top of the make-shift changing table she had made on the floor. "There." Rachel said, pleased with her creation. "Now, please direct me to where your diaper supplies are located."

"They're in my bathroom closet. All the way at the bottom." Rachel nodded in understanding and walked back into the bathroom to gather Quinn's things.

Rachel walked over her old skirt and panties and stood in front of the closet. She was glad that she always packed a spare set of clothes just in case there was an accident. In her case either a slushy or a wetting.

The brunette opened the closet and all the way at the bottom she spotted a few things. Baby wipes, baby powder, a few creams, but the four shelves above were stuffed to the brim with diapers. It seemed that there were a few different brands. Maybe Quinn hadn't figured out what kind of diaper she wanted to stick to yet. This was going to be more complicated than Rachel had originally thought.

The brunette walked back to the bedroom and looked down at Quinn who was now perched on the end of her bed. "Quinn, it appears that you have more of a stock than I was expecting. What kind of diaper would you like to wear?"

"Um.." The blonde rubbed the back of her neck and pursed her lips while she thought, "How about the ones with the aliens on them?"

"Wonderful." Rachel walked back to the closet and grabbed the blue diaper with aliens, a bottle of baby powder, a bottle of cream, and some baby wipes.

Rachel walked back into Quinn's room and set all of her supplies on the floor. "Would you please lay on the floor, tummy up to the sky."

The blonde quirked her eyebrow at Rachel's request, but complied.

Rachel kneeled down in front of Quinn and cleared her throat, "I will announce my actions before I make any movements. This way if you are uncomfortable you can stop this before it gets too overwhelming."

The blonde nodded her head in understanding and Rachel cleared her throat before speaking again, "I am going to unfasten the tabs on your current diaper." The brunette leaned forward and gently pulled at the tabs on Quinn's diaper. They ripped off and hung limply at the blonde's hips, "I am now going to pull back your diaper."

Quinn averted her eyes, looking anywhere but at Rachel. The blonde wasn't exactly shy, but no one had ever seen her like this before. She had just had an orgasm at the very same girl's hand, but this was different. It was more intimate and personal. It was vulnerable and Quinn had never been good at that.

Quinn felt the cool air hit her skin as the diaper was pulled away from her body. It was refreshing to feel the damp material pulled off her skin, but the cool air stung her diaper rash. "I am not going to clean your skin with these baby wipes." Rachel pulled a wipe from the container and gently wiped the blonde's skin clean, "Can you put your legs together and raise them for me?"

Quinn hesitated but did as she was told. Rachel gasped quietly as the red, angry skin of the blonde's bottom was revealed. "Quinn, no wonder your mother has been urging you to use baby powder." Rachel cleaned the blonde's skin as gently as she could, "Please keep your legs up for a bit longer."

Rachel reached for the cream she had found in the closet. She opened the tub and lathered a generous amount onto the blonde's bottom hoping that Quinn might find some relief. "How does that feel?"

"It stings a little." Quinn answered.

"If you treat your rash every day it should subside in a week or two." Rachel replied, "I am now going to pull your current diaper out from under you."

Rachel pulled the wet diaper out from under Quinn's body and pushed it to the side, "I will now place the new diaper under you. Please raise your hips for me." The blonde raised her hips and Rachel slid the fresh diaper underneath the girl. "Thank you. I will not sprinkle some baby powder in your new diaper."

Quinn groaned but Rachel reached for the bottle anyway, "No amount of groaning will get you out of this, your rash is terrible. It is probably because you have not been taking care of your skin correctly in the first place."

Rachel sprinkled a generous amount of baby powder in Quinn's diaper as well as on the blonde's skin before placing the bottle back on the ground beside the girl. "I will not fasten the tabs of your new diaper. "

Rachel leaned forward and pulled the front of the diaper up to meet Quinn's stomach. She pulled the tabs from behind and carefully fastened each one securely in place making sure they were tight enough to keep the diaper on. "And we are all done. See? It wasn't that bad."

"No, it wasn't." The blonde sat up and wiggled in her diaper for a moment checking to see how comfortable it was. She hated to admit it but if felt better than when she changed herself, "It's actually better than when I do it myself," Quinn admitted out loud.

"Maybe you should let me change you more often then," Rachel said with a bright smile on her face.

"I'll think about it." Quinn answered.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 re-uploaded

* * *

Quinn and Rachel had migrated back to the blonde's bed. The old sit-coms were on the tv again and the laugh tracks filled the silence. However, this time the silence was not awkward.

Rachel sat on the bed with her back resting against the headboard, her legs stretched out in front of her. Quinn was curled up next to her with her head laying on the brunette's lap. Rachel slowly combed through Quinn's hair with her fingers.

Quinn turned on her back and looked up at the diva, "Rachel?"

"Yes, Quinn." The brunette looked down at the blonde with a gentle smile.

"Since I answered more of your questions, can I ask you a few more?"

"Of course, you may, what would you like to know." Rachel responded.

"I was wondering why you started getting desperate. And how you discovered that you liked it." Quinn sat up from her spot in Rachel's lap and sat cross legged in front of the girl, "What made you want to keep doing it?"

Rachel bit her bottom lip and thought about her response, "It's kind of complicated."

"What do you mean?" Quinn asked.

"It's more like a progressive story. Ever since I was a little girl I have been very very busy. From the age of three, I've had a busy schedule. Dance classes, voice lessons, acting class, self-defense. My fathers wanted me to be a well-rounded pupil. I didn't get very many breaks during the day as I was traveling from one activity to another. As well as keeping up with school and extracurriculars as I got older. When I was about thirteen I began to get interested in fitness. I'm sure you know from your time on the cheerios that it is very important to stay hydrated when you are very active. I tried to drink about eight glasses of water every day, but usually only got through about seven. But even so, with all the running around I did I was constantly in need of the restroom, almost every two hours I would need a bathroom break.

For a long time I would just try to use the restroom whenever I needed to, but as time went on and I got into high school I had less and less time and therefore had to hold it longer and longer. At first, it was difficult to hold it because I couldn't concentrate on anything else but my urgency. However, the more I did it, the better I got. And soon it went from something I had to do, to something I enjoyed doing. I would push myself further and further to see how long I could hold it. And now I can hold it all day. And on the days that I really want to challenge myself I drink half a gallon before noon rather than just the seven cups. I had to stop holding a few times when I started that, but now I am usually okay. I don't do it every day because it can have some adverse effects on your bladder if you are constantly putting it through that much stress. But I do it quite often. Almost three or four times a week."

"Somehow I am not surprised by that story at all." Quinn chuckled, "Have you ever had an accident? Like a real one?"

"Uh, yes, I have. I've had a few actually. It wasn't easy training myself to hold for this long." Rachel admitted.

"Can I hear about them?" The blonde asked quietly.

"I suppose I can tell you about a few of them. Maybe just one for now." Rachel cleared her throat and began her story, "When I first began to attempt to hold after drinking half a gallon of water it was very difficult. The first attempt I completely aborted because I didn't even get through all of the water before I was nearly about to wet myself. About a month after I began trying I had come very close to succeeding. I would finish hydrating before noon and at about two pm I would have to go. I just could not hold it any longer.

Finally, I just decided that I needed to commit to my plan and just hold it, no giving up. It was a school day, which made it even more difficult, but once I decide something there is no going back. I drank the water and went on with my day. At about one pm my bladder was comfortably full. I wasn't squirming, I just knew that I needed to go. At two pm I began to squirm a little. I crossed my legs in class and continued on. By three pm I needed to go. Badly. When the bell rang at 3:30 I made my way to my locker and gathered my things. I had to go so bad I could barely stand still, but since I was in a crowded school hallway I had to stand still. I clenched my muscles as hard at I could and began walking toward the parking lot.

On the way out of school I pass two bathrooms, I really considered using one of them as I didn't want to have an accident in my car. But, I had set a goal and intended to reach it. I wanted to hold for as long as possible.

I finally reached my car and I fumbled with my keys as I stood squirming in the parking lot. As soon as I sat down I let out a sigh of relief. I had at least made it to my car so if anything happened no one would see. But I really did not want to clean up a mess in my car. So I pressed my thighs together as hard as I could and began my drive home.

Thankfully, there was no construction or potholes on my way home. That would have been a disaster, however, there was some traffic. The drive, as you know, is not very long, but on Sunset Boulevard there is always a back up due to all of the blue collar drivers trying to make their way home. I sat in traffic for a few minutes bouncing in my seat. I was only inching forward and the pressure on my bladder was extreme. I could barely contain myself so I shoved a hand between my legs and that helped a little bit.

After an unbearable five minutes, I finally made my right turn and continued my drive home. After Sunset I only had a two-minute drive home and I made it with no event.

I was finally home but I had the task of getting out of the car, walking to the front door, and making it to the bathroom in my room. Which was on the second floor. I opened the door and moved to step out of my car but as soon as my legs parted I leaked. I quickly pulled my leg back in the car and pressed my hand as hard as I could to my urethra as hard as I could and thankfully that stopped the leaked.

But now I knew that I was on the verge of losing this fight. I decided to leave my backpack and just focus on making it to my destination. All I had to do was make it to my door without holding myself and without leaking. It seemed impossible if I couldn't even get out of the car. But I was determined so I braced myself and swung both legs out of the car. It was already a much better start. No leaks.

I stood from the driver's seat, pulled my hand from between my legs, and tried to walk as normal as I could to the front door. My neighbors can be quite nosey and I did not want them reporting to my fathers that I was behaving oddly. Not that they would believe them, but I'd rather avoid the topic altogether.

Halfway there I had to stop and press my thighs together but I made it to the front door without losing any pee at all. I was so excited I was actually going to do this. I went to open the door and then realized that I had forgotten my keys in my car! This sent my bladder into overdrive. I had to wiggle and squirm to keep myself from wetting myself right there. But I took a chance and ran back to my car to grab my keys. Along the way I did leak. I felt my panties grow very damp, but nothing ran down my leg. So I was in the clear.

I quickly unlocked the door and slammed it behind me. As soon as I was inside another leak dampened my panties. I knew that I might not make it. But I was so close. I had to do this. Rather than try and get myself under control I made a run for it. I ran up the stairs toward my bedroom. The entire way I was leaking, every few steps another spurt of pee made its way into my panties. By now it was leaking down my legs and into my socks. I had already lost but I didn't care, I had to at least try.

I made it to my room and ran to my bathroom and as soon as I saw my toilet I completely wet myself. I went from leak to stream. My pee went down my legs into my socks and shoes and made a huge puddle on the floor. I must have peed for at least a minute, probably more. I could have sat on the toilet before I had finished, but to be honest it felt so good to just wet myself. So that's one of my stories."

Quinn sat in front of Rachel, jaw dropped and eyes wide, then she smiled, "You know, Rachel, I used to really hate how you talk so much. But I really think it's starting to grow on me."

"I'm glad to hear that. Not everyone appreciates my detailed storytelling." The diva replied.

"Is there any chance of you telling another one today?" Quinn asked, hopeful.

"Maybe another day. Right now, I'd really like to hear a story from you." Rachel said.

"From me? About what?" Quinn asked, puzzled by the brunette's request.

"I'd like to hear about the first time you were in diapers." Rachel requested, "And try not to spare any details."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 re-uploaded

* * *

"My first time in a diaper? You're serious?" Quinn asked. She couldn't believe that's what Rachel wanted to hear about. It wasn't exactly a pleasant story. She was forced into them and she wasn't happy about the sudden change either. "It wasn't exactly a pleasant experience."

"Quinn, if you feel that this may be triggering please tell me. I do not want you to do something you're uncomfortable with." Rachel assured the blonde.

"It's not that. I just thought you wanted to hear the same kind of story you told me." Quinn responded.

"No. We're supposed to be getting to know one another. Remember? The assignment. I would just like to know a little bit more about how you feel about the diapers." Rachel explained.

"Alright. I'm not really sure where to start. My memories after the accident are a little fuzzy. I remember being in the hospital. But I don't remember much because I was on so many meds. Apparently, I would have been in a lot of pain. Judging by the scars I have that's probably accurate. Anyway, the first full memory I have related to diapers was about a week before I was discharged. I had a catheter in but I thought it was only because I had to lay in bed so much. They didn't want me to get up unless I absolutely had to. And I was still learning how to get in and out of my chair.

The doctors came into my room and told me that I would be able to go home within the next week. But they also broke the new that I was incontinent. They told me that I would have to choose between wearing adult diapers or a catheter possibly for the rest of my life. I didn't really know how to respond and I must have looked like I was in shock because they left the room after they told me to think about it.

Before making a decision I asked my doctor why I was incontinent. They said they didn't know. There didn't seem to be any damage to the muscles or tissue, but the symptoms I had exhibited while unconscious were consistent with incontinence. I was disappointed and angry and I wanted a concrete answer because this didn't help me make a decision.

I chose the catheter at first. But the thing about it was I couldn't really feel much of my lower abdomen at the time. Even though they showed me how to put it in and take it out and clean it when I was home I struggled. The first few days I did it myself. It took forever. It was so time-consuming that I actually did consider switching to diapers. But me being the stubborn girl I am I chose to stick with it and hoped that it would get easier. But it never did.

After a month of struggling with the catheter, I finally went to my mom and asked her if I could switch to diapers. It was a very awkward conversation. I told her that the catheter was just too difficult for me to do on a daily basis and she asked me if I needed help. I said that I didn't want to be dependent on something that would require me to need help from others. I wanted to be as independent as possible. So she agreed that we should switch over to the diapers. She called the insurance company the next day to see how much they would cover but they didn't cover anything. So she told me to look online and see what kind I wanted and she would buy them.

I searched for hours but I wasn't sure what kind I wanted. I found so many things. I found communities of people who wanted to wear diapers and I wondered why anyone would want to live like this. I found people who acted like children while they wore diapers. I found people who just wanted to act like children. It was strange but I guess that's another story. The point is I was looking for what kind of diapers to get. What would be the least embarrassing? Cause the least accidents. I saw many brands but they were all so ugly and boring. I found this brand Bambinos and they had the boring diapers. But they also had ones with cute print on them. And I liked that. So I looked for more like them. I found a few brands but they were marketed toward adult babies and littles and I'm not even an adult and I figured I had ventured somewhere I shouldn't have. So I just went back the bambinos and told my mom that those were the ones I wanted. I picked the ones with the teddy bears obviously.

When the box came in I was excited but I was also dreading it. I was happy to finally be getting rid of the catheter but I didn't want to welcome diapers into my life either. My mom had left the box in the guest room for me. That's where I was staying since it was on the ground floor and I couldn't walk up the stairs because of the chair. I wheeled to the guest room and there it was. Just sitting on my bed. There was a box opener laying next to it so I opened it and pulled a few of them out. They were not what I expected. They looked just like baby diapers but bigger. I looked down at them and wondered how I was going to get them on by myself. I couldn't stand. I could barely move my hips. But I had to try. So I took two, just in case, and I wheeled to the bathroom.

I thought I would try to find the easiest way to do it. So I moved myself into the tub because I had a stool I would sit on. It was pretty sturdy so I figured I would be okay. I very carefully took off my pants and laid them over the edge of the tub. I was sitting there half naked with a catheter still in me and a diaper in my hand. At this point, I was ready to just give up and yell for my mom to come help me but I needed to try.

The first thing I did was very carefully take out the catheter, the bag was attached to my chair so I just threw the tube over there with it until later. I opened the diaper and then just stared at it. I had no idea how I was going to get this thing under my butt. First I just tried a bunch of angels to see if I could moved somehow to get it under me. The first few attempts did not work. I finally got somewhere when I leaned over and started slowly inching the diaper under me. I could just barely move my hips up enough to get it under my body and when it was fully under me I had to very very slowly pull it up behind me. In hindsight, I should have just asked my mom. But I was already this far.

I pulled the front up and secured the tabs and it was on. Putting my clothes back on was easy but once they were on the diaper felt really weird under my clothes. I felt like I was doing something I wasn't supposed to do. I got back in my chair and god rid of the catheter and the bag and I wheeled out of the bathroom. Within a few minutes of having it on it already felt a little wet and I had no idea how I was going to get through a whole day wearing this thing.

After the first hour, I felt disgusting sitting in my own pee. But there was nothing I could do. If I took it off I would wet myself. The longer I wore it the worse I felt. But I pretty much just accepted it. But that's the first time I ever wore a diaper."

"Thank you for telling me that story, Quinn. May I ask you a few questions?" Rachel asked quietly.

"Uh, sure." The blonde answered.

"How do you feel about your diapers now?" Rachel asked gently.

"I don't hate them, but I don't like them," Quinn said with a shrug.

"Is there anything that makes you hate them in particular?" The diva pressed on.

"I don't know how to explain it in words exactly. But I feel like I can't control a very important part of my body. And it makes me feel like a child. But not in a good way. And it's confusing because in a way I kind of like it, but I also hate it because I don't want to feel like a child because I feel guilty about feeling that way. But I do because it makes me feel better about wearing the diapers and because my childhood was so awful it's kind of comforting to actually feel like a child again. I don't know. I'm rambling. You gave me your disease, Berry."

The diva chuckled and scooted toward Quinn on the bed. "I did not. Rambling is not contagious. But I think I understand how you feel. And if you're open to it, if you trust me, I'd like to try something with you. It might help you a little bit."

"What are you talking about?" Quinn asked.

"Have you ever heard of therapeutic age play?"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 re-uploaded

* * *

"No." Quinn stared at Rachel blankly, "It sounds like some creepy ritual though. I'm not sure that I really want to know what it is."

"I assure you Quinn, it is quite normal. Inf fact, it has multiple benefits in your case. Age regression is a practice that some mental health experts recommend to patients who have suffered childhood trauma. As of right now you have suffered far more emotional trauma than anyone should ever have to go through in their entire lives. You could really benefit from the practice." Rachel looked at Quinn with a bright smile on her face but the blonde continued to stare at the brunette.

"So...what exactly is it?" Quinn asked.

"It is the regression of your psychological age. For instance, you are seventeen mentally and physically. To achieve a state of emotional security you might regress to the age of two or three. To do this you might act like a toddler. This may be achieved by activities such as using pacifiers, wearing diapers, using sippy cups and or bottles, etc. Does that make sense?"

"So, you want me to act like a two-year-old...to help me cope with childhood trauma?" Quinn clarified.

"Yes. I don't want to assume anything, but seeing your relationship with your parents and your current state it appears that this may be perfect for you." Rachel continued.

"First of all-okay there's no denying that my parents have never been very good at parenting. Especially my father. But, I'm not sure if I am okay with this. It's all very...weird." The blonde wrapped her arms around herself and looked away from Rachel.

"I completely understand. If you are not comfortable with this practice I will not push you into it. It was just a thought. But I really do think that it might help you. If you ever change your mind just let me know."

...

Quinn thought about Rachel's suggestion. She thought about it every time she and Rachel practiced their duet. She thought about it even after the assignment was completed.

The two girls continued to spend time together long after the required time limit. Quinn didn't want to admit it, but she enjoyed Rachel's company.

The diva had made a habit of spending the night at the Fabray residence up to three times a week. Judy allowed Rachel to stay over frequently because Quinn was always so much happier when Rachel was around. However, Quinn knew that if her mother ever discovered what the girls actually did together Judy would never let Rachel within 500 feet of the home again. And Quinn would be disowned for a second time. But luckily for the blonde, her mother only cared about the fact that Quinn was happy.

On this particular Friday night Rachel and Quinn were just ending their normal activities. "Have I ever told you how good you are at that?" The blonde sighed as she relaxed on the bed.

"Many times, but you can continue to tell me. I do not get tired of hearing it. And please do not spare any details." Rachel kneeled on the bed in front of the blonde and waited to hear her praise.

"Rachel Berry, you are so incredibly talented at fingering my pussy. Thank you so much for making me cum so many times in a row. Again." Quinn gushed.

"You are welcome, Quinn. I always enjoy sitting on your face. And I love to grind on your leg. And your fingers are so incredibly talented, every time you rub my clitoris I can barely hold back an orgasm." Rachel leaned forward and gave the blonde one last kiss on the lips before sliding off the bed. "I am going to go get cleaned up and get everything ready for you. Just relax and I'll call you when everything is ready."

"Okay," The blonde hummed as she relaxed further into the bed.

Rachel pressed a kiss to the blonde's forehead before making her way to the bathroom.

As soon as Rachel left the room the blonde's thoughts began racing again. Rachel was so perfect. She made her feel so safe and loved and wanted and normal. The diva had never said anything about Quinn's problem. If her diaper leaked the brunette was there to comfort Quinn and quickly change her before anymore damage was done. When Quinn had an accident in bed during one of their sleep overs Rachel just ran a bath for Quinn and changed the sheets before the blonde got out. Rachel even got Quinn's mother to invest in a rubber mattress cover to prevent any permanent damage to the blonde's bed. It seemed that no matter what happened Rachel knew exactly how to handle it. And that was exactly what Quinn needed right now.

Quinn could hear Rachel humming in the bathroom as she ran a bath for the blonde. Every Friday Rachel would sleep over at Quinn's house. They would usually have sex, then immediately afterwards Rachel would prepare a bubble bath for Quinn. Rachel would strip the bed wile Quinn was in the bath, then wipe down the rubber sheet and put a fresh set of sheets on. She would gather Quinn's diaper supplies and set them on the bed. Then the diva would join Quinn in the bath, possibly have sex again, then take a hot shower. Finally, when they were done showering Rachel would put a fresh diaper on Quinn and they would spend the rest of the night watching classic tv shows.

As Quinn waited for Rachel to call her the blonde thought about their current situation. What was Rachel...were they dating? Not really. But they were having sex. And Rachel had become a very important part of Rachel's life. It was confusing but the blonde knew that she needed this with Rachel right now. "Quinn! I'm ready for you!"

Quinn jumped off the bed and ran to the bathroom. "Alright, your bath is all ready. I gave you the milky bath today because I know you've been really stressed out this week. So you just lay down in the tub and I'll take care of everything."

The blonde climbed into the tub and sank into the warm water. "Mmmm, thanks Rach." Quinn hummed.

"Of course. I'll be right back, okay? Do you need anything else before I go?" Rachel asked one last time.

"No, you've done more than enough." Quinn reassured the brunette.

"That was not what I asked you. But, I will let it go for now." Rachel pulled Quinn's robe off the back of the bathroom door and tied it around her waist, "I'll be back in a few minutes."

Rachel walked out of the room and Quinn was left alone again. Quinn sunk into the water and closed her eyes. The baths had been a life saver. In the few months that Rachel had been forcing Quinn to take a weekly bath, the blonde's diaper rash had completely healed. Her skin no longer stung every time she moved. She also just loved being pampered. Whenever Rachel was around Quinn rarely had to life a finger. The brunette didn't want Quinn to ever struggle again. And Quinn enjoyed that. But she still couldn't get Rachel's suggestion out of her mind. What they had was amazing, but would the blonde be missing out if she never gave it a chance?

"Alright everything is all set up in there. Now let's get you out of this bath, shall we?" Rachel held out a hand for Quinn to hold and helped the blonde stand from the water. Once the girl was upright Rachel pulled a towel off the hook from next to the shower and held it out for Quinn to step into. "I'll get the shower started and maybe after your shower we can watch a movie rather than watch those reruns over and over again."

Quinn stepped off to the side and waited for Rachel to test the water. "Okay, but can we watch a cute musical. I can't take another serious one today."

"Of course we can. I love all musicals, Quinn." Rachel pulled off her robe and pulled back the curtain, "I'll think about it. The water is perfect," Rachel stepped inside the shower and held out a hand for Quinn to hold. Quinn took her hand and slowly stepped into the shower. Of course the water was literally perfect. "Alright, let's get you all cleaned up." Rachel went through the normal routine: shampoo, condition, body wash, let Quinn shave herself, wash out conditioner.

Rachel quickly washed up and turned off the shower, stepping out to assist Quinn once again. The blonde stepped into the towel she was offered and stood to the side as she waited for Rachel once more. It was a strange feeling to always have to wait for someone. Not that Quinn had to wait for her. She wanted to wait for her. She needed the guidance.

"Okay. I've got it. We can watch Mary Poppins. I get Julie Andrews and you get to watch something far less serious. Let's just dry your hair and get you changed and then I'll find it." Rachel quickly dried off and wrapped the robe around her body once again before grabbing another towel from the closet drying Quinn's hair.

The two girls then moved back to the bedroom where the bed was made up and a clean diaper was laid out on the bed. The blonde climbed on the bed and threw the towel to the floor as she laid herself on top of the open diaper. Rachel quickly applied baby powder to Quinn's skin and tightly taped the diaper around Quinn's body. "Would you like a shirt today?" Rachel asked, but the blonde shook her head no. She enjoyed being naked, especially around Rachel.

"Okay, then I'll just find the movie and then we can settle in for the night." Rachel turned to fetch the remotes from Quinn's desk but was quickly stopped by Quinn's voice.

"Rachel?"

"Yes, Quinn?" The diva turned to face the blonde.

"I'm a little confused by a few things." Quinn mumbled.

"Like what?" Rachel sat on the edge of the bed in front of Quinn.

"Why are you taking care of me? You don't have to do all of this." The blonde said gesturing to the room.

"Do you enjoy when I take care of you?" Rachel asked.

"Yes, but-"

"I want to take care of you. That's why I do it. Is anything else on your mind. I know that's not what you're really thinking." Rachel pushed.

"I can't stop thinking about what you said. About-age play? I think I want to do it. But only sometimes. Not all the time. Like maybe just once. Or maybe I-"

"Quinn." Rachel gently caressed the blonde's cheek, "Don't worry about a thing. I will take care of everything. I'll just take a quick trip to the store and when I come back we can do whatever your little heart desires."

"Rachel, no you don't have to-" Quinn tried again, but the diva was already putting her clothes on, "Rachel please don't spend any money on me. I don't even know if I'll like it. What are even going to get?"

"You'll see. I'm not just buying you thing. I need a little time to myself to think about what would be best for you. When I come back I will have everything figured out." Rachel placed a quick kiss to the blonde's forehead, grabbed her keys off the desk and walked out the door.

The blonde stared after her for a long while, hoping that she would come back. But she knew she was gone. And all she could think was, "What did I just get myself in to..."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 re-uploaded

* * *

Quinn sat in bed watching the movie Rachel had put on for her. It was oddly comforting to know that the brunette wanted to take care of her. It was a little much, but still pleasant.

After a while the blonde got a little cold so she lay back in bed and pulled the comforter up to her chin. She wished Rachel was here to tuck her in but just having something over her was good enough for now.

Halfway through the movie Quinn was beginning to get a little antsy. What was Rachel doing? Why was this taking so long? She didn't want the girl to spend money on her and she definitely didn't want to spend the entire night alone. This was their night. She just wanted to cuddle and watch a movie. That was more than enough for her. Maybe this was a mistake...

After another half hour the movie was almost over and Rachel still wasn't back. The blonde was starting to get worried. What if Rachel wasn't coming back? She wouldn't do that. Quinn picked up her phone to call the diva when her bedroom door opened, "Sorry, Quinn. It took forever to find a store with the proper supplies at this hour."

Rachel walked into the room with four full bags and Quinn gawked at the brunette, "Rachel did you just buy all of that? You have to take it back."

"Nonsense! If we are going do this we are going to do it right. Don't worry. I have adequate funds. Now, I want to show you all of the fun things I purchased for you." Rachel climbed into the bed and set the bags at the end of the bed.

"First I got you a baby blanket. Well I actually got two. I will switch them out every week. I'll sleep with one and you will sleep with one this way every night we will have an item with each other's scent." Rachel tossed the blankets on the bed and pulled out the next item, "I bought you a few sippy cups. I don't know what age you will be but no matter what sippy cups are always fun for little ones. I also got you some cute baby wipes instead of the boring ones you have in the bathroom. Don't worry they are hypoallergenic so you won't get that nasty rash back. Some cute pajamas, a few baby bottles in case you ever want to be very little, a few baby toys, some candy. Oh! I bought you a few stuffed animals. I bought a giraffe and a lion. The giraffe was yellow and I know that's your favorite color and you just remind me of a little lion cub. So I thought that was appropriate. I also got some crayons and markers and a few coloring books for you. Of course all of this is just to start. If you like it I will get you more little things." Rachel looked up at Quinn with a bright smile and gestured to all of the items laying in the bed, "So what do you think?"

"I-well this is just a lot to take in. I'm not really sure what to do with all of this." Quinn looked at all of the things on the bed and back to Rachel. She looked so pleased with herself. But Quinn was still confused. "I'm not sure how this is supposed to make me feel," the blonde admitted.

"Well, every little space is special. There's no right way to regress in age. And I can't force you to do it. All that matters is that you feel safe and happy. And it may take some time to fully regress and that's okay. These things may help though." Rachel explained.

"Okay." Quinn nodded her head in understanding.

"Is there anything you'd like to try tonight?" Rachel asked.

"Maybe-the sippy cups. I like the stuffed animals. And the blankets too. I think I just want to watch another movie and think about it." Quinn replied.

"Okay. I'll go wash them for you. Is there anything you'd like to drink?" The diva grabbed the pack of sippy cups off the bed and ripped one of them out of the packaging.

"Water is fine." Quinn answered.

"Alright, one cup of water coming right up." Rachel chirped before climbing out of bed and disappearing down the hall.

Quinn continued to look at the pile of stuff in front of her. It felt strange to have things from her childhood splayed out in front of her, but it was also comforting. She always felt that she could never go back to that time in her life. Mostly because it was unpleasant and she had a lot of negative memories attached to those things. Like her father ripping the head off her favorite stuffed bunny. Or her mother throwing away all of her binkies when she was three. And much worse things she'd rather never look back on. But Rachel was giving them back to her so willingly.

Quinn picked up the stuffed lion and smiled down at it. It wasn't her stuffed bunny, but she could have a new favorite stuffed animal. And even though she wasn't three anymore she was starting to believe that it was okay to feel like she was sometimes.

Rachel came back with the sippy cup and handed it to Quinn, "There you are, Quinn. I see you like your lion."

The blonde smiled and shook her head confirming that she did like it.

"Do you have a name for your little lion?" Rachel asked as she climbed under the covers with the blonde.

"Charlie." Quinn answered.

"Charlie is a lovely name for a little lion." Rachel said happily, "Is there anything else you'd like before we watch another movie."

"Um...can I have some candy?" Quinn softly.

"Of course, Quinn! What would you like? Gummy worms, sour patch kids, or a sucker?"

"Gummy worms."

Rachel grabbed the pack of gummy worms and opened it for the blonde, "Here you go, don't eat too fast. We wouldn't want you to get a belly ache. Now what would you like to watch a big girl movie or a little girl movie?"

"Little."

"Do you want to pick the movie?" Rachel asked.

Quinn shocked her head no and Rachel smiled as she reached for the remote, "Alright. I'll find the perfect movie for you, Quinnie."


	10. Chapter 10

It had been a month since Rachel had bought Quinn all of her little things and the blonde was beginning to feel very comfortable with them. She had to hide some of them from her mother but she wasn't ashamed of them anymore. She slept with her baby blanket every night and even though it didn't smell like Rachel all the time she still loved it. She named her giraffe George and he sat at the foot of her bed every night, but she always slept with Charlie.

Quinn was very excited for this Friday. She and Rachel had been spending even more time together this week. They ate lunch together every day and Quinn stayed with Rachel after school while she practiced for glee club. The blonde wanted to spend as much time with the diva as possible because she couldn't remember a time she had been happier than she was now. Rachel was paying so much attention to her. So much that they discovered that Quinn actually did have some control over her bladder. Not much, but but they decided to see if it would improve by exercising her kegel muscles. The doctors only told her that she as incontinent, however they never gave her a real cause. She had been able to get her legs back so why wouldn't she be able to get control of her bladder as well. If she didn't try she would never know. Since their discovery Quinn had only been wearing goodnites. Her leaks were less severe than they had been since she discovered she could somewhat control her bladder. Rather than consistently leaking she would leak a few times every hour. After a month of practicing her kegel exercises she could hold her own urine for about a half hour before her muscles got tired and started leaking. But she enjoyed pushing contents of her bladder into her diaper. Being able to wet by choice was exciting for her. And she got to be changed by Rachel.

"Are you ready to go home, sweetie?" Rachel asked as she gathered her sheet music.

"Mhmm," Quinn hummed from her seat.

"Are you wet?" Rachel asked the blonde.

"A little bit. I can wait till we get home to change." Quinn answered.

"Okay, let's go home," Rachel pulled on her backpack and held out her hand for Quinn. The blonde took her hand and allowed Rachel to lead her back to the car. The girls had gotten into the habit of driving to and from school together. Rachel usually drove since Quinn hated driving for obvious reasons. (She had almost died in a car crash.)

"What would you like to do today, Quinn?" Rachel started the car and pulled out of the parking lot.

"I don't know. I'm kind of hungry." Quinn answered.

"I can make you a few snacks and we can watch a few movies." The diva offered.

"Okay. But I want to try something." Quinn said.

"What would you like to try?"

"I want to see how much progress I've made." Quinn continued, "With um-holding."

"Oh! Okay. What did you have in mind?" Rachel exclaimed.

"I don't want to change into a big diaper when we get home. I want to try to keep a goodnite dry." Quinn announced.

"Okay, we can do that. Just promise me you won't be disappointed if it doesn't go the way you want it to." Rachel warned.

"I'll try."

...

Rachel made Quinn go to the bathroom before putting a fresh goodnite on her and the two girls settled on the bed. "All right, I'm going to time how long you can hold. I'd like to document your progress if that is okay with you?"

"That's fine."

"And it's perfectly okay if you leak, Quinn, as long as you don't empty your bladder we will keep the timer going." Rachel explained.

"Okay."

"Okay! I'm going to go make your snacks. Juice or water today?" Rachel asked.

"Water."

"Okay, I'll be right back," Rachel pressed a kiss to Quinn forehead and hopped off the bed to go make Quinn's snacks.

The diva came back ten minutes later and Quinn still had not leaked. She was very proud of herself.

Rachel turned on a movie for Quinn and the blonde sat with Charlie in her lap happily watching her movie and eating her snacks.

Twenty minutes into the movie Quinn felt a gentle pressure between her legs followed by a short squirt of pee. She quickly clenched her muscles hoping that nothing would follow, which it didn't. It was only one leak it didn't count. She had been controlling her bladder for a half hour with only one leak. It was great progress for her and she was proud of herself. But she wanted to push herself and see how long she could go.

Ten minutes later another leak soaked her diaper and the blonde was beginning to get a little nervous. She wanted to hold her pee. She wanted to feel at least a little pressure in her bladder the way Rachel did. But she may never get that. It had only been a month of practicing and Rachel warned her not to get upset. She had only leaked twice in forty minutes. This was great progress.

"Is everything okay, sweetie?" Rachel pushed a piece of hair behind Quinn's ear and the blonde shook hear head yes.

"I'm fine."

...

Quinn had been in control of her bladder for an hour and a half, in that time she had leaked four times. FOUR TIMES. She was so proud of herself. She was nearly dry, her diaper was only damp and the movie was almost over. It was an amazing feeling. But she could feel her muscles getting tired and she was worried that she might have a full blown accident if she didn't go soon. But she wanted to see how long she could go. her curiosity was winning.

Rachel was laying next to her with her back rested against the backboard of the bed. Quinn could feel how stiff her body was. She was trying so hard to keep control of her body but she could feel her muscles getting fatigued. Her leaks were getting closer and closer together and she knew that soon they would be a steady stream. But she had to hold on. She had to hold on to the feeling of holding.

"How are you doing, sweetie?" Rachel asked looking up at Quinn, "You look a little uncomfortable."

"I think I have to go to the bathroom." It was a strange sentence. She hadn't uttered those words in months.

"Do you want to stop?" Rachel sat up and looked Quinn over trying to gauge how badly the blonde had to go.

"No, not yet." I just want to try a little longer.

Quinn sat for ten more minutes but she could feel herself leaking and she knew that she should go to the bathroom. It was time to stop. "I'm gonna go to the bathroom." The blonde stood from her place on the bed and took a few steps toward the bathroom but moving from a sitting position to standing must have been too much for her tired muscles. A stream of pee gushed into her diaper and the blonde pushed her hands between her legs and ran into the bathroom but it was too late, every step she took came with a bigger gush of pee and before she got to the toilet her diaper was getting full. Quinn stood on the tile floor wetting herself.

Rachel ran into the bathroom to find Quinn standing in a small puddle and the brunette gave the blonde a small smile. But Quinn was disappointed in herself. "I didn't make it," the blonde pouted.

"But you did so well!" Rachel held up her phone and showed it to Quinn, "Look you made it almost two hours! And look how much you held! You held enough to make your diaper leak."

The blonde knew it was an accomplishment but she still couldn't find it in herself to be proud. "But I'm all wet. And I didn't get to use the potty. And I just wanted to-"

"Shhh." Rachel took a few steps forward and brushed Quinn's hair out of her face, "You did great, Quinnie. Let's get you cleaned up."


	11. Chapter 11

Quinn let Rachel undress her and throw away the soiled diaper. She was a little embarrassed to be seen this way. Rachel had seen her naked before but Quinn had just had an accident. It was different from the normal leaks she had. She still couldn't hold her bladder, but she had tried and failed. She was covered in her own urine and somehow that made her self conscious. It made her feel like a baby. "It's okay, Quinn. Everyone has accidents." Rachel tried to comfort the girl.

"I know." Quinn sniffled, "But I wanted to go in the potty."

"And you will! You were so close, Quinn. You're still learning." Rachel comforted the blonde. "But since you had an accident we have to get you cleaned up now. Okay?"

"Okay." Quinn waited while Rachel started the bath. Quinn was beginning to love baths again now that she knew she wouldn't be sitting in a tub of her own urine as well. It was nice to know she was actually getting clean.

"Do you want bubbles today?" Rachel asked pulling out the bottle of bubble bath from under the sink.

"Yeah!" Quinn bounced on her toes at the mention of bubble bath and Rachel giggled at the girl's excitement.

"I knew that would put a smile on your face." Rachel poured a little more than the recommended amount into the water and placed the bottle back under the sink, "Okay, Quinn you can sit in the bath now."

The blonde climbed into the bath and relaxed into the water. She already felt better as the warm water soothed her skin. The bubbles helped too. "Do you need anything else?" Rachel asked and the blonde shook her head no. "Okay, I'm going to clean up this puddle so we can keep your little feet clean and I'll be right back."

Rachel walked away and Quinn was left in the bathtub by herself. The tub was quickly filling with bubbles as the faucet continued to pour water into the tub and Quinn reached out to play with some. A few tiny bubbles floated into the air and she giggled as she watched them float and eventually pop. The blonde cupped a pile of bubbles in her hand and rubbed them on her face and gave herself a bubble beard. She liked the way they tickled her face and she giggled at herself knowing she looked silly.

"All right, Quinn. Everything is all cleaned up." Rachel kneeled next to the tub and giggled at the girl, "Did you give yourself a beard?" Rachel asked the blonde. Quinn nodded her head with a bright smile on her face, "Well it looks absolutely lovely."

"Thank you." Quinn hummed happily.

"Do you want to play with the bubbles a while longer before we clean you up?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah!" Quinn squealed.

"Okay," the brunette cupped a pile of bubbles in her hands and set them on top of Quinn's head, "I'll give you a bubble crown." The diva bunched some bubbles around Quinn's body, "And a bubble throne. What will you do with your new bubble power Princess Quinn?"

"I wanna make a rule that there will be bubbles forever! Everyone has to travel by bubble. And everyone has to have a bubble house, and a bubble dog, and bubble food." Quinn announced.

"Do you have a bubble dog?" Rachel asked the girl.

"Mhmm."

"Where is he?"

Quinn gathered a pile of bubbles and did her best to shape them like a dog, however it really just looked like a mountain of bubbles, "He's right here! His name is Buddy."

"He's very cute. But it's time to get clean now," Rachel said.

"Awwww." The blonde whined.

"I know, Quinnie. But you don't want to stay dirty do you?" Rachel asked tickling the blonde's belly.

"Nooo," Quinn giggled.

"Good," Rachel grabbed the washcloth from the edge of the tub and dipped it in the bath water before washing Quinn. "First we wash your belly, and your sides. And then we wash your chest. Raise your arms for me please, and your smelly pits," Rachel washed Quinn's body until she had covered every inch of the girl's skin. She made Quinn stand up so she could check for any diaper rash but Quinn was clean. The brunette even shaved Quinn's legs and her bikini line before rinsing the blonde off and letting her step out of the tub. "You're all clean! How do you feel?" Rachel asked as she wrapped a towel around the girl.

"Much better." Quinn said with a bright smile.

"Good. Now it's time for a fresh diaper. But you have to wear a big diaper, okay? I know you're doing very well but you don't have as much control when you're sleeping and you don't want to get all dirty again do you?" Rachel hated making the blonde put on her old diapers but she didn't want Quinn to get upset when she wet the bed.

"Okay," the blonde pouted.

"I'll give you a nice treat after we're done,"Rachel offered in an attempt to make the blonde smile, which worked of course, "Good girl, now go get a pillow and lay on the floor."

Quinn ran out of the room and Rachel went to the closet to gather the materials for the diaper change. She followed after Quinn and quickly changed the girl's diaper before tucking the blonde into bed. "Okay, I promised you a treat. What would you like, ice cream, a popsicle, orrr we can plan a trip to the zoo tomorrow to celebrate all your progress!"

"Zoo, zoo, zoo!" Quinn chanted.

"Okay! I'll take care of everything. But you've got to go to sleep on time. You've got a big day tomorrow."

"I will! I promise!" Quinn squealed.

"Good girl. Now come give me some cuddles before we start the next movie."


	12. Chapter 12

Rachel woke up the next morning with Quinn wrapped around her. The blonde's arm had creeped up the bottom of her shirt to rest on her stomach and her head rested on the brunette's shoulder tucked under her chin. A sleepy smile crept onto Rachel's face as she enjoyed the moment. She loved waking up before Quinn, it was one of the only times the blonde was completely at peace.

Rachel pulled the blonde closer and rubbed gentle circles on Quinn's back. It somehow comforted Rachel to comfort Quinn. It was strange but it felt right to take care of her. Rachel had always been a nurturing person but this was different. When she took care of Quinn she felt like she could somehow feel what the blonde felt. When Quinn was happy Rachel could feel that radiating through her body. When Quinn was sad she could feel the weight of Quinn's pain in her body. Whatever the blond felt she felt as well which only made her feel as though she had to be near the blonde at all times. She needed to know she was always okay. Always safe. Always happy.

"Little Quinn..." Rachel whispered in the blonde's ear, "It's time to wake up."

Rachel gently shook the girl beside her but all she received was a quiet moan. The diva chuckled and tried again, "Quinnie, don't you want to go to the zoo?"

The blonde's eyes snapped open and she sat straight up in bed grinning down at Rachel. "I wanna go to the zoo! Zoo! Zoo! Zoo!"

Rachel couldn't help but laugh at Quinn, "Okay, we have to get dressed first. And you need a diaper change before we go anywhere."

"Nuh uh, no I don't," Quinn shook her head and pulled the blanket over her lap.

"Oh yeah? Let me see then," Rachel gestured down to Quinn's lap.

"No," the blonde folded her arms over her chest as she huffed ad the brunette.

"Quinn, let me see if you're wet," Rachel said gently.

"I'm not wet," Quinn insisted.

"Then let me see."

"Nooooo," the blonde whined.

"Sweetie, why won't you let me check? I don't want you to get another rash," the diva tried but received no response.

"Hmmm. Are you hungry?" The blonde shook her head no.

"Do you want to keep your diaper on?" The blonde shook her head no.

"If you don't tell me what you want I'm just going to-have to tickle it out of you!" Rachel lunged toward the blonde and tickled her sides resulting in happy squeals from the girl, "I'm going to tickle you until you tell me what's wrong, Quinn."

"No! Stop!" Quinn giggled, "No, Mommy, no!"

Rachel pulled her hands away and looked up at the blonde puzzled, "Mommy?"

Quinn looked down at Rachel as though she had said something wrong, "Uh-I mean-"

Rachel couldn't explain what she was feeling in the moment. One part of her wanted to pull the blonde close and place kisses on every part of Quinn's body she was so happy that Quinn had called her mommy. Rachel wanted to be the one to take care of Quinn as long as she would let her. She wanted to be the one to hold her, and cherish her, and love her. She wanted to watch her grow. But another part wasn't sure if she had meant to say it. She wasn't sure if this was what Quinn wanted. And if it wasn't she would have to respect that. Quinn's well-being was the most important thing. "It's okay. You didn't do anything wrong. Do you want me to be your mommy?"

The blonde bit her bottom lip and looked away from the brunette, it was clear she didn't want to share the answer. "Quinn," Rachel moved closer to the blonde. She reached out and gently pulled Quinn's face back toward her forcing the blonde to meet the diva's gaze, "Do you want me to be your mommy?"

"Y-yes. Is that-okay?" Quinn mumbled.

"It is more than okay, sweetie. I would love to be your mommy. Come're," Rachel opened her arms and Quinn gently leaned into the brunette's chest. The diva pulled the girl close and stroked her hair as she smiled down at the blonde, "You're my little girl. I love you more than anything in the world and you never have to be embarrassed about calling me mommy, okay?"

"Okay, Mommy."

"Good girl. Now can Mommy check your diaper?" Rachel snuck in the question again.

"Okay, Mommy." Quinn whispered.

"Good girl." Rachel reached down and felt the diaper between Quinn's legs, "You're very wet, Quinnie."

"I know, Mommy," Quinn answered quietly.

"It's okay. We'll get you all cleaned up and in a nice dry diaper." Rachel climbed out of the bed and reached out her hand for Quinn to take, "Do you have to go potty before I change you?" The blonde shrugged as she took Rachel's hand, "Can you try to go in the potty for me?"

"Mhmm."

"Good girl, come with Mommy to the bathroom," Rachel said as she led the blonde toward the joint bathroom to Quinn's room.

The diva unfastened the tabs on Quinn's diaper and disposed of it before asking the blonde to sit on the potty for her. "All right, Quinnie. Can you try to use the potty?"

"Uh huh," the blonde answered before sitting on the toilet.

Rachel waited a few moments but nothing happened. "Can you practice your muscle exercises?"

Quinn nodded yes and opened her legs a little wider. The diva couldn't see the exercises Quinn was doing, but she knew the girl was tensing and relaxing her muscles. After a few seconds a weak stream of urine began to tinkle into the water below Quinn and Rachel squealed in delight. "You're doing it, Quinn. You're using the potty!"

A bright smile spread across the blonde's face and she threw her hands in the air and cheered as she continued to empty her bladder, "I'm doing it!"

The stream didn't last very long but it was great progress for the blonde. "I'm so proud of you, Quinnie!"

The blonde beamed up at the blonde and Rachel placed a kiss to Quinn's forehead before moving to gather the supplies for a fresh diaper. The diva stood in front of the girl again and pulled out a baby wipe. "Time to stand up so I can get you all clean."

Quinn did as she was told and Rachel wiped between the blonde's legs to clean up any pee that may have been left over from the potty and the diaper. "All clean," Rachel grabbed a goodnite and held it open for Quinn to step into. "Time for a new diaper."

The blonde stepped into the diaper and Rachel slowly pulled it up Quinn's legs and over her butt pulling it up snug against her center.

"Okay. You're all done! You went pee pee in the potty and it was so amazing! I think it's time to get dressed, get some breakfast and go to the zoo to celebrate all of your good work!" Rachel said with a bright smile.

"Yay! Zoo! Let's go, Mommy! I don't want to miss any animals!" Quinn squealed before running back into her room.


	13. Chapter 13

Rachel made Quinn a breakfast of pancakes and eggs and ate a small fruit salad herself. After breakfast the diva made sure Quinn brushed her teeth and picked out some clothes for the blonde. She chose a cute blue babydoll dress and a black cardigan to go over the girl's shoulders. Rachel braided Quinn's hair into two pigtails and put on some cartoons for her to watch while she got ready herself.

Rachel stayed at Quinn's house so often she almost had a full wardrobe of her own. Rachel decided to wear a white dress with a navy cardigan to go over it. She wanted to look older. Not too old. It wasn't that Rachel wanted to look older for anyone else, she wanted to do it for herself. If she felt that she looked mature she felt that she would feel even more confident about being Quinn's Mommy. Especially in public.

Rachel gently curled her hair and made sure her bangs weren't frizzy before walking back into the bedroom. Quinn sat in the middle of the bed with her legs crossed and her eyes glued to the TV. "Are you ready to go, Quinn?"

"Yeah!" The blonde jumped off the bed and ran toward the door, "I'm so excited!"

"Me too, Quinnie. Now you have to be a big girl while we walk out to the car, okay? We don't want your mom to find out about little Quinn," Rachel said to the blonde.

"Okay, Mommy. I'm a big girl," Quinn responded.

"Good girl. Let's go," Rachel led the way out of Quinn's room and down to the front door. Judy was sitting in the living room reading a book. She asked why they were so dressed up and Quinn explained they were going to spend the day at the zoo. The blonde's mother smiled wide and gave Quinn some money for food and whatever else she wanted to get before telling the girls to have a good time.

As soon as the door closed behind her Quinn was bounding down the stairs of the front porch and jumping in front of Rachel's car. "Let's go!" The blonde squealed.

Rachel took her time walking to the car just to watch how excited the blonde got for a few seconds longer. "Okay, Quinnie, I'm coming," Rachel unlocked the door and opened it for the blonde who quickly jumped in, "Put your seatbelt on."

"Uhhhh," Quinn looked around and shrugged at the brunette, "I don't have one."

"Yes you do, Quinn," Rachel bent over and pulled the seatbelt over the blonde's lap and buckled her in, "See, now you'll be safe."

"Thank you, Mommy," Quinn thanked the diva.

"You're very welcome, Quinn," Rachel responded before shutting the car door and walking to the driver's side. She started the car and put the zoo's address in her GPS before pulling away from the curb. Halfway through the drive Quinn got too excited and whacked her hand on the dashboard which resulted in Rachel having to kiss it better and hold the blonde's hand for the rest of the drive. Which, she did not mind at all.

When they arrived the blonde was ready to run out of the car door but Rachel still had Quinn's hand and she quickly pulled the blonde back before she could make her way out of the car. "Okay Quinn, there are a few rules for today. Rule number one: you have to hold Mommy's hand at all times unless Mommy says so. Rule number two: if I ask you if you have to go potty you have to be honest with me so you don't have any accidents, okay? No holding practice today. Rule number three: if you are wet you have to tell Mommy so you don't have any leaks. Can you follow those rules for me?"

"Yes, Mommy, I'll be good," Quinn answered.

"Good girl. Let's go to the zoo."

...

Quinn wanted to see every exhibit available to the public. She very loudly announced that she wanted to start with the Savannah exhibits which was fine with Rachel. She didn't care where they went.

They saw warthogs and zebras and rhinos. They even saw a few lions. Quinn got very excited when the alpha male roared and she mocked him with a small roar of her own. Rachel thought Quinn's was much more fierce than the lion's.

After a few hours the girls took a break to eat and rest their feet. Rachel ate a veggie burger and Quinn got a hot dog. The blonde begged to get the refillable collectable cup and Rachel gave in. They filled it with soda and shared the beverage as they sat at the picnic table at the small park. "Are you having fun, Quinn?"

"Yeah!" The blonde shoved another bite of hot dog in her mouth and grinned at the diva.

"Good, I am too. Are you excited to see the rest of the animals?"

"Yes!" Quinn squealed nodding her head up and down excited about the rest of their visit.

"What was your favorite so far?" Rachel asked taking a large gulp of soda.

"The big fluffy lion," Quinn mumbled around a full mouth of food.

"Please don't talk with your mouth full, Quinn. I'm going to have to start giving you consequences if you can't swallow your food," Rachel warned.

Quinn's eyes went wide at the threat and she quickly swallowed her food before speaking again, "The lions. Sorry Mo-I mean sorry," Quinn frowned.

"It's alright, Quinn. I'm not angry with you," Rachel stood and moved toward the blonde caressing her cheek, "you've been very good today. Are you ready to move on to the next exhibit?"

"Yeah!" Quinn shot up from her seat and bounded back toward the trail a smiling Rachel following close behind.


	14. Chapter 14

Rachel had refilled her cup four times now. She had given herself a goal: every time she saw a kiosk with a drink related theme she had to chug her drink and refill it. There were more kiosks than she had anticipated but she was determined to follow her own rule. If Quinn had to follow the rules Rachel did too.

The girls were halfway through the zoo. They had gone through two sections, the Savannah and North America. In North America they had seen Black Bears, Moose, River Otters, Pumas, and a Bald Eagle. Rachel was overjoyed with how happy Quinn was to be walking around the zoo. The blonde had been so excited to see the otters. She walked back and forth across the glass prompting one of the otters to follow her. He swam back and forth and Quinn squealed with glee. The only thing Rachel could really complain about was how the splashing of the water caused her bladder to spasm. She knew she was nowhere near full enough to lose the contents of her bladder, however, she was beginning to feel the pressure building.

The girls walked toward the next section of the zoo which was called Asia Quest. Rachel couldn't help but acknowledge how insensitive the title was, but it wasn't her place to criticize a zoo on their unfortunate titles. "Are you having fun, Quinn?"

The blonde nodded excitedly as she dragged Rachel toward the next exhibit. "Do you have to go potty?"

"Nope," the blonde answered a little too quickly.

"Are you sure? Don't lie to me Quinn," the diva demanded.

"Um..." Quinn stopped and squeezed her legs together, "I don't have to go yet."

"Okay, don't be afraid to tell me if you do, Quinnie. You don't have to be embarrassed," Rachel assured the girl.

"Okay! I want to see the tigers!" Quinn tugged on Rachel's arm and pulled the brunette toward the first exhibit.

There was a small crowed around the exhibit. Two tigers lay basking in the sun while a third splashed around in the water swatting a large plastic ball. "He's playing!" Quinn pointed toward the water with a large smile.

"Yes he is," Rachel replied with a gentle smile.

Quinn watched the tigers a few minutes longer before losing interest and leading the way the next exhibit.

Rachel had to fill and empty her bottle two more times before they finally made their way through the Asia Quest. She was beginning to feel the weight of her bladder. The diva squeezed her legs together every time Quinn stopped to stare at something. She was thankful the girl had such a short attention span.

They stopped to have a quick snack before moving on to the next section of the zoo. Quinn had a a chocolate sunday while Rachel snacked on some popcorn. The two girls sat on a bench shaded by a cluster of trees. Quinn finished her sunday well before Rachel had eaten even half of her popcorn. The blonde settled beside the brunette resting one hand on Rachel's leg while scrolling through her phone with the other.

Rachel tried not to squirm as she sat beside the blonde, she didn't want the other girl to know she was desperate, not yet at least. She needed to make it home and she knew she could. She had held much more before. Trying to keep from bouncing her leg was torture. She could barely focus on anything but how full her bladder felt. If she could at least walk around she would be able to keep her mind off her need.

"Is everything okay?" Quinn asked breaking Rachel's concentration.

"Yes, I'm fine," the diva popped a few pieces of popcorn into her mouth and smiled at the blonde, "Why do you ask?"

"You're very quiet."

"So are you."

"I guess that's fair. Can we go to the next exhibit now? I'm getting bored," Quinn said pulling at Rachel's cardigan.

"Sure, Quinn. It's the last one. Are you sure you're ready to finish out trip to the zoo?"

"No, but I want to see all the animals. So...yes!" The blonde jumped off the bench and began walking toward the last section.

Rachel cleared her throat loudly effectively grabbing the blonde's attention.

"What?" Quinn asked turning to face the brunette.

Rachel disposed of her popcorn and held out her hand, "I think you're forgetting something."

The blonde stomped back to Rachel and took her hand, "You're no fun."

...

The last exhibit was proving to be difficult. Rachel had drank far too much soda. It was catching up with her much faster than she thought it would. She had given up on her challenged and focused on holding.

Quinn continued to ramble about all the animals, but Rachel just nodded her head and followed the girl trying not to show any signs of desperation. She made a point not to cross her legs or clench her thighs. Which only made the pressure on her poor bladder worse.

As they continued through the zoo Rachel couldn't help but shift her weight when they paused to look at an exhibit. She had to do something to distract herself from how badly she had to pee. She couldn't leak. She had to hold until they returned to Quinn's house, or at least until she got to her car, then she could at least hold herself until they got home.

Any concept of time had completely left Rachel's mind. She had no idea how long they were spending at each exhibit, or how many they were, or what they were looking at. All she knew was that she had to pee. Rachel's palms had become sweaty and she could feel the moisture building in between her and Quinn's hands. She let go of the blonde's hand for a moment to wipe the sweat on her dress and quickly entwined their fingers once again.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Quinn pressed, "You're unusually quiet."

"I'm fine, Quinn. Don't worry," Rachel assured the blonde, but it was clear she wasn't buying it.

"No, something is wrong. What's wrong. Did I do something? Are you bored, we can leave. We've seen all the animals I think. We can always come back another day. I don't want you to-"

"Quinn, I'm fine," Rachel interrupted the blonde's ramble and looked around to see that they were back at the beginning of the park, "We can leave if you're ready. Would you like to get any souveniers, food, a potty break before we get back in the car?" Rachel couldn't held the small wiggle in her hips at the thought of relieving herself.

The blonde grinned at Rachel finally realizing what was happening, "You have to pee, don't you?"

"Yes," Rachel breathed, finally letting herself clench her thighs together. The relief was amazing and she relaxed her body taking a deep breath for the first time since the bench.

"How bad?" Quinn demanded.

"We can talk about that in the car. Do you have to go to the bathroom? I know you've been practicing but your little body can't hold for this long."

"I don't have to go to the bathroom," Quinn stepped closer to Rachel bringing her lips to the girl's ear, "but I'm very wet," the blonde whispered.

"Okay. Let's get you changed and then we can go home."

...

There was a family bathroom at the entrance which was really just a single toilet gender neutral bathroom. As soon as the door closed behind them Rachel's hand shot between her legs and she wiggled frantically trying to find any relief she could from her bursting bladder. Just being near a toilet had sent a wave of desperation through her body. After a few moments the wave passed and she steadied herself taking a deep breath and bouncing from foot to foot as she went through the diaper bag.

Rachel pulled out a fresh goodnite and baby wipes and turned to face Quinn who was gaping at her with a dopey look on her face.

"What?" Rachel asked.

"How bad do you have to go?" Quinn asked again.

"Very badly. I'm debating going now rather than waiting till we get back to your house," the diva admitted.

"No! Please don't," Quinn pleaded, "I mean, unless you have to. I don't want you to hurt yourself."

"I'll wait. I think I'll be okay. I drank too much too fast is all. But we can't get home until we get you changed. Lift up your dress please," the blonde did as she was asked and Rachel inspected the damage. Quinn was very wet. Her diaper was bulging from how many leaks the girl had but it had help up well, "Good girl, Quinn. I'm proud of you."

"Thank you. I know you said to tell you if I was wet, but I was just so excited."

Rachel ripped off the wet goodnite, balled it up, and threw it in the trash. "It's okay. You didn't leak at all and that's all I was worried about."

Rachel bounced again as another wave hit her bladder and she had to press her fingers against her urethra for a few seconds before continuing the task at hand.

"Are you sure you're going to be okay?" Quinn asked.

"I'm sure," the brunette held open the diaper, "Step in for me please."

Quinn did as she was told and Rachel pulled the goodnite up over the blonde's butt, giving it a gentle pat. "Good girl."

"Thank you, but I don't want to be little right now," Quinn replied taking a step closer to the diva.

"Oh? Why not?" Rachel asked furrowing her brow, "Is ev-"

But Rachel didn't get the chance to finish her question. Quinn took a step forward and pulled Rachel toward her pressing their lips together. A loud moan vibrated against Rachel's lips as Quinn walked them toward the wall pushing the brunette's back against it. Quinn ran her hands up Rachel's sides and over her breasts. She nudged Rachel's foot with her own spreading the girl's legs farther apart and let a hand fall down to the diva's center. "Quinn," Rachel breathed, "You know what happens when you make me horny."

"I know. Why do you think I'm doing it?" The blonde purred.

Rachel clenched her muscles desperately trying to hold the contents of her bladder as Quinn continued to touch her. A hand slid under her dress and slid up her skin gently landing over her swollen bladder. "I've never felt it this full before," Quinn breathed on Rachel's lips.

"I've never held this much with you before," Rachel moved to press her lips against Quinn's once again groaning at the throbbing of her clit as Quinn rubbed slow circles over her swollen bladder, "that feels so good."

"You feel so good," Quinn moaned pulling her hand away and sliding it down between Rachel's legs, "You're so wet. Did you leak?"

"No," Rachel smiled, "That's from you."

Quinn rubbed Rachel over her panties feeling the brunette's wetness soak through the fabric, "Oh my God," Quinn groaned. The blonde reached down for one of Rachel's hands and slid it up her dress between her legs, "please touch me."

Rachel skipped the teasing and slid her hand inside the diaper finding Quinn's clit and rubbing slow circles, "If you think I'm going to let you cum before we get home you are sorely mistaken."

Quinn pouted and slid her hand out from between Rachel's legs taking a step back, "Well, if you think I'm going to let you drive home in peace you are sorely mistaken, let's go."


	15. Chapter 15

Rachel was literally sweating she had to pee so badly. Her hands gripped the steering wheel so tight she felt as though she might break her knuckles. She wished she had just let Quinn cum, but there was no way she was going to have sex in a public bathroom. It was bad enough she had been on the wall. But, it may have been worth it because now she was at Quinn's mercy.

The blonde had marched them back to the car and instructed Rachel to sit down with her legs spread and her hands on the wheel. She was not allowed to hold herself. She could squirm all she wanted but absolutely no touching or closing her legs. And on top of that the blonde go to do whatever she wanted. Which Rachel now regretted agreeing to as well.

Quinn sat beside her rubbing circles on the brunette's bladder over her dress. It felt so good. She could feel the pee pushing to get out but she wouldn't let it. The pressure was unbearable. She could feel her skin stretching over her bladder she was so full. She knew that her bladder was extended now.

The blonde pushed hard on Rachel's bladder and the girl gasped closing her legs and clenching her muscles.

"Nope, open those legs for me," Quinn demanded.

Rachel reluctantly opened her legs and Quinn pulled or Rachel's skirt inspecting the diva's panties, which were still very wet, "How are have you not leaked?"

"P-practice," Rachel choked out between deep breaths.

"Would you be angry if I made you leak?"

"No, however, I would be angry if you made me pee all over this seat. It's very difficult to clean up."

A devious grin spread over Quinn's face, "Is that a story you're going to tell me one day?"

"Perhaps, if you behave yourself."

Quinn rolled her eyes and turned her attention back to Rachel's bladder. She pulled up the fabric of Rachel's dress further revealing a very swollen bladder. She could see exactly where Rachel's bladder sat. It bulged out over the diva's panties almost making her look pregnant. "Wow," Quinn gawked, "I didn't know it could look like that."

"Like what?" Rachel looked over at Quinn concerned.

"It's so big. And round. And-" Quinn placed her hand on Rachel's bladder pressing her fingers down for a few seconds, "So firm."

Rachel groaned and wiggled in her seat fighting the urge to pee. She could not wet this seat. She needed to stay dry, "Yes, this is not the most full I've ever been either. This is the fastest I have ever become this desperate though," Rachel admitted.

"I love it," Quinn moved her hand down to Rachel's panties, tracing her finger up and down the brunette's slit.

Rachel groaned and spread her legs farther exposing her clit for Quinn to play with. The blonde continued to run her finger up and down Rachel's panties slowing running over the swollen nub with eat pass. Rachel bit her lip as she tried to concentrate on the road but she now had to distraction, her bladder, and how close she already was to cumming. "Quinn, this is not a safe driving practice," Rachel breathed.

"You're the one who spread your legs for me," the blonde replied.

"You demanded I keep them open!"

"Yeah, and you spread them more. I didn't ask you to do that."

Rachel sighed and gave in to the situation. There was no denying that she was enjoying this even though she didn't agree with the fact that she was putting both of them in danger by driving this distracted.

Quinn slid a finger under the wet fabric and traced circled directly on Rachel's clit.

The diva sucked air through her teeth and clamped her legs shut on Quinn's hand which resulted in the blonde prying them open again. "I'm going to leak if you keep doing that, Quinn," Rachel groaned.

"I want you to leak," Quinn replied.

"It feels so good. I don't want you to stop," the diva rolled her hips into Quinn's touch which only made her have to pee more, "Oh shit-fuck-no!" A spurt of pee shot through Rachel's panties darkening the fabric and soaking Quinn's hand. The diva shot her hand between her legs and pressed as hard as she could against her urethra willing her pee to stay inside her. "Not yet. Oh god, I have to pee so bad."

Quinn ignored Rachel's struggled and pried open her legs once again. She admired the wet spot on Rachel's panties rubbing her hand up and down the crotch, "You are so hot when you have to pee."

"You are so hot when you're watching me," Rachel hummed as she removed her hand from her center placing it back on the wheel.

The blonde continued to play with Rachel's bladder the rest of the drive. She was less cruel only rubbing Rachel's bladder while the girl's legs were closed.

...

When Rachel finally pulled up to Rachel's house she had leaked two more times. The seat was not damaged, but it was a little damp, and she was hornier than she had ever been in her life. She was dreading the walk up to Quinn's room having to pee this bad. The ride home had only made it worse, and trying to walk normally was going to be difficult.

"Can you make it inside?" Quinn's tone had shifted from playful to concerned.

"Yes, I just need a moment to prepare myself."

"Take your time."

Rachel nodded and opened her legs testing her body's limits. She would be okay walking up to the room as long as Judy didn't interrupt them. "I'm ready. As long as your mother doesn't stop us I'll make it."

Quinn nodded and got out of the car getting her key ready so they could sneak upstairs.

Quinn led the way as Rachel waddled toward the front door trying as hard as she could not to let another drop escape her body. The door was already open when the diva finally reached the door and luckily no one was around to greet them. With Quinn leading the way the girls made their way up the stairs toward the blonde's room. Rachel had to stop every few feet to keep herself from leaking again, but she finally made it. As soon as the door closed behind them she sighed heavily and slumped against the door. "I have to pee so bad, can I please pee. Please let me pee," the diva begged.

Quinn stood in front of her with a wicked smile on her face, "You know it's not going to be that easy."

"I assumed so. What do you have in mind?" Rachel asked now holding herself with both hands.

"Everything off but your panties and go lay on the bed."


	16. Chapter 16

Rachel did as she was told stripping all of her clothing and climbing on the bed. She sat down pressing her heel to her crotch in an attempt to relieve some of the pressure.

"No. I see what are you are doing," The blonde stripped down to her bra and diaper and approached the bed, waving a disapproving finger at Rachel.

The blonde climbed onto the bed and laid on her back motioning for Rachel to come closer, "Get on top," Quinn demanded.

Rachel complied straddling the blonde and letting her hands fall to her thighs as she looked down at the girl. Having her legs spread was not helping her predicament, but the blonde's firm abdomen pressed against Rachel's center felt so much better than nothing at all. The diva couldn't help but roll her hips feeling the damp fabric rub against her clit.

"Rachel, did I tell you to move?" Quinn quirked an eyebrow up at the brunette.

"No, you did not."

"No, I did not, so sit still."

"But, Quinn, I have to go so bad. It is becoming very difficult to hold and not move at all," the diva whined.

"I know. That's the point. So sit still, please."

Rachel groaned and concentrated on staying in place. Her task was made that much more difficult when the blonde directed her attention back to Rachel's bulging bladder. Slow hands slid over her bulge shooting tingles down to the brunette's center. She couldn't help the low moan that escaped her lips at the feel of Quinn's hands on her body.

"Does that feel good?" Quinn purred from beneath Rachel.

"Mhmm," the diva replied closing her eyes at the gentle touch.

The blonde brought one hand down between Rachel's thighs and rubbed the girl over her panties once again. Rachel arched her back pressing harder into Quinn's touch which made her hips buck involuntarily. The sudden movement caused a gush of pee to escape Rachel and her eyes snapped down to Quinn, "I'm sorry. I'm really trying I promise."

The blonde smirked and propped herself up on her elbows, "I guess I'll just have to make you try harder then."

Quinn shifted her hips causing Rachel to lose her balance and flop onto the bed causing another large leak to escape her bladder and leave a small wet spot on the bed. The diva pressed a hand between her legs willing her body to obey.

The blonde got to her knees and linked her arms under Rachel's knees pulling the girl closer to her. "I don't think you need these anymore either," Quinn hooked her fingers into the hem of the brunette's panties and slid them off, throwing them to the side. The blonde balanced herself with one arm and brought the other to Rachel's clit continuing where they had left off at the zoo.

Rachel gasped at the sudden touch and spread her legs further only making her need worse, "I-I don't know if I can hold it much longer if you keep this up, Quinn."

"I can see that," the blonde mumbled not bothering to turn her full attention to Rachel's concern.

"Quinn, I'm serious, if you don't stop I'm going to destroy these sheets," Rachel was beginning to worry about her holding abilities. She could feel the pressure building with each flick of her clit. Her muscles were shaking as they desperately tried to contain the contents of her bladder. Any moment she was going to lose the fight and wet the bed.

"Rachel, I really don't think you understand how badly I want you to do that," Quinn replied with a devious smirk.

Before Rachel could reply Quinn had shoved two fingers inside Rachel and began curling her fingers into the diva's G spot. Rachel had to press a hand over her mouth to keep herself from moaning too loudly. She could feel Quinn's fingers pressing against her bladder and it made everything feel so much better. The blonde began pumping her fingers in and out which caused the diva to squirt pee all over the bed. The blonde kept a slow, steady pace which felt amazing, but Rachel needed more. She had been so close for so long and she needed release now. "Harder," Rachel demanded.

Quinn pushed harder into the diva increasing her pace every time she entered the brunette. "Oh my god, I'm so close. Faster," Rachel begged pulling her knees to her chest.

The blonde shifted giving herself more leverage to increase her speed. She pumped her fingers as fast as she could causing Rachel to gush pee onto the bed as her muscles finally gave up. The diva bit her lip as she tried to keep quiet, but she knew she was doing a terrible job. "Oh fuck, Quinn," the brunette moaned through gritted teeth.

She felt her muscles beginning to tense as the familiar pressure began building in her abdomen. She wanted to hold off her orgasm for as long as she could. This felt too good to give into so soon. She tried to stop her pee from leaking, but with every pump came another gush. "I'm gonna cum," Rachel announced feeling her body take control. She couldn't wait any longer. She had to let go. The diva pushed her muscles and felt herself tumblr over the edge as her orgasm too over. A hard stream of pee shot out of her making a loud hissing sound as she came. Rachel grabbed for anything to ground herself as she hit the climax of her orgasm, her body jerking, and twitching involuntarily with every wave. She could feel her bladder pushing out every drop of pee as hard as it could as she lay on the bed at the mercy of Quinn.

Rachel finally began coming down from her orgasm and her body collapsed on the bed limp from all it had endured. A puddle had formed between her legs and she wasn't sure if she was still peeing or just too exhausted to tell. Either way she knew she had no control over her bladder now. And she wouldn't for a while. "Quinn, what did you just do to me?"

"I don't know, but I definitely want to do it again," Quinn said in awe of the girl beneath her.

"I don't think we will be doing anything this intense for a while. I think my vagina may be numb," Rachel groaned shifting in the bed.

Quinn giggled at the diva's remark, "That means I did a good job."

"You did an excellent job," Rachel sighed pushing herself up on her elbows, "You did so well that we made quite a big mess."

"Oops?" The blonde shrugged her shoulders clearly not caring about the damage she had caused.

"I see you're very concerned. Regardless, this needs to be cleaned and I need a nap," Rachel announced climbing off the bed.

"So I'll just get in the bath an-"

"Oh no, Quinn. You're helping this time. You wanted to make the mess and now you get to clean it up."

"But-"

"No, you had your big girl fun. And being a big girl comes with big responsibilities. The clean supplies are under the sink."


	17. Chapter 17

No new chapter today due to trying to fix all the doc errors, but I'll try to have one up tomorrow. Sorry again for the errors.

* * *

An hour later the sheets had been snuck down to the laundry room, the rubber sheet had been wiped clean. Rachel had gone to shower and Quinn was sitting on the freshly made bed reading a book. She hadn't read in what felt like forever and she was just realizing how much she missed it. With her and Rachel spending so much time together she had lost track of all her hobbies.

Quinn had three major goals when she finally took her first step. She wanted to get back in shape, get accepted to an ivy league school, and get the hell out of Lima. Since Rachel had become such a large part of her life she had fallen behind on all three of those goals.

Her grades were still perfect thanks to her teachers being so understanding about her accident. Once she had become conscious a tutor had come to the hospital three times a week to keep her on track with the rest of the students. She had fallen behind in some of her classes but her teachers allowed her extra time given the circumstances which helped her keep her 4.0.

Quinn's fitness had become nonexistent. Once she was able to walk on her own her physical therapy had been reduced to only twice a month rather than weekly and after the first six months of normal walking she only needed to check in every six months. Which was amazing progress, she had worked hard to get her legs back. However, now that she had them she was taking them for granted.

The blonde knew that she was by no means fat, but she noticed her stamina had severely declined, her muscle mass had been cut in half, and she wasn't happy with her body. The Cheerios had been hell but it kept her in great shape. She knew that if she worked hard she could achieve that level of physical fitness again, but getting motivated to do so had proven to be more difficult than she originally though.

College was something Quinn didn't want to focus on. She knew she wanted to get out of the state and she knew she wanted to go to an ivy league school, but the applications stressed her out. Between the essays and letters of recommendation, and the visits, she was overwhelmed. She had her sights set on Yale, Princeton, and Harvard.

The blonde knew she would have to focus on her goals soon, but being distracted by Rachel was so much easier. She just wanted to stay in this bubble forever.

The bathroom door opened and Rachel exited in only a towel, "Hey," Rachel walked to the dresser and opened a drawer with her clothes, "What are you reading?"

"Just rereading the The Little Prince," Quinn bookmarked her page and placed the book on her bedside table, "How was your shower?"

"It was nice. Lonely, but nice," Rachel slid on a shirt and a pair of panties and joined the blonde on the bed nuzzling into the girl's side.

"And how are you feeling?" Quinn asked wrapping an arm around the diva's shoulders.

"I'm exhausted. I don't think I will be holding for a while after that either," Rachel chuckled.

"That's no fun," Quinn whined, "but I guess you deserve a break after that. I may have pushed you a little to far."

"No. I loved it. I'm just not used to the added stress. Please, continue to push."

"Literally or figuratively?"

"I would enjoy both," Rachel replied.

"I can do that," Quinn leaned down and pressed a kiss to Rachel's lips.

The blonde slid down in the bed and turned on her side to face Rachel fully throwing an arm over Rachel's side pulling her closer. The bruentte let her head fall onto the blonde's arm and closed her eyes. The girls lay like that for a while until Quinn broke the silence, "Rachel?"

"Yes?" Rachel peaked up at the blonde with one eye.

"I've been thinking. When was the last time you had a solo in glee?"

Rachel thought for a moment before she gasped and shot up in bed, "I can't remember. A month ago? Maybe? How could that be right? Has it been that long? How have I not noticed? Why didn't I do something about it? Why did you ask me that?"

"Because I haven't read a book in just as long," Quinn sat up to join Rachel in the middle of the bed, "I've been thinking and I think we may have gotten a little carried away. With this, whatever this is."

"How long have you been thinking that?"

"Since I picked up that book."

"I see," Rachel looked down at the bed for a moment biting her bottom lip, "Are you suggesting we stop?"

"What? No! No. Rachel," Quinn moved toward the brunette taking the girl's hands in her own, "No, I'm suggesting that we need to focus on the things that were important to us before we started this."

"Why do you keep referencing the situation as this?" Rachel pulled her hands away from Quinn resting them in her lap, "I'm not sure I like that terminology."

"I'm sorry, I don't know what else to call it."

"I'm not sure I do either. I've been so focused on helping you. And seeing you improve every day makes me so happy I guess I forgot that I need to focus on myself as well. But I don't think that's the only reason I've lost focus. I can only speak for myself, but, I'm not sure how long this is going to last. Whatever we are doing here. I supposed I've been making the most of it," Rachel smiled weakly at her own statement.

"What do you mean? Why would you have to make the most of it?" Quinn moved closer to Rachel sitting directly in front of the brunette but the girl didn't look up from her lap. Quinn was beginning to regret bringing this up, "Rachel, what's wrong?"

"Quinn, we are going to go our separate ways next year. I'll be going to New York one way or another and I'm sure you'll be going away to college as well. And we keep referencing our situation as this. We don't have a label, or even an idea as to what we are. Are we friends with benefits? Are we dating? Is this serious or casual? What I'm saying is there is no level of spoken commitment so I've just been getting as much as I can before it ends," Rachel continued to stare down at her hands even as tears began to fall down her cheeks, "and I feel terrible saying that because I know how it sounds. But I've wanted to be close to you for so long. And now that I finally got what I wanted I guess I let everything else fall into the background because I just wanted to cherish all the time I have before it's over."

Quinn moved forward on the bed wrapping her arms around Rachel and pulling her close to her chest, "Rachel, how long have you been thinking that?"

"Since the first day you let me come to your house," Rachel mumbled into the blonde's chest.

Quinn sighed and leaned back to look down at Rachel, she wiped the tears from the brunette's cheeks, "Rachel, I don't want this to end. And I don't want you to think that this is temporary. I want this to be more than that."

"I'm not sure I know what that means," Rachel sniffled finally making eye contact.

"It means I want to be with you. I want to be with you now. And over the summer. And next year when you go to New York. I don't want this to end. And I don't want to keep calling it this. I want this relationship to continue."

"You-want to be my girlfriend?" Rachel beamed up at the blonde.

"Yeah, I guess that's what I mean," Quinn smiled down at Rachel.

"I can't even believe you just said that. I can't believe I'm your girlfriend. I can't believe you're my girlfriend. I can't believe I let a month go by without a solo. I'm so excited, Quinn!" Rachel jumped off the bed and ran to the blonde's desk opening the laptop, "There's so much to do, so much to plan! I promise, Quinn we are going to be the best couple we can be, individually and as a unit," Rachel pulled up a chair next to the desk chair and patted the seat for the blonde to join her, "come here we have much to discuss."

The blonde slid off the bed and slumped in the chair, "Can't we do this tomorrow?"

"Absolutely not. Now sit your butt in this chair and tell me all your hopes and dreams."


	18. Chapter 18

Here is a new chapter. I'm starting to get a little bit of writers block with this story. So I will offer the same here as I have on A03. If anyone has any requests on what they'd like to see happen in this story I will try and make them happen. I hope you're liking this story. I will try my best to keep it going. And thank so you for reading.

* * *

It took three hours of consistent probing, but Rachel finally got all the information she had needed, "Alright, this is perfect. It may take me a few days, but I will compile all of our goals and make both of us detailed schedules and productivity plans."

"That's it? I feel like I owe you money or something," Quinn gawked at the brunette.

"Quinn! I am your girlfriend, my services will always be free," Rachel wiggled happily in her seat, "I love the sound of that."

"Being my girlfriend?"

"Yes."

Quinn smiled at the diva and moved to the edge of her chair to be closer to Rachel, "I love the sound of it too," the blonde hummed before placing a kiss to Rachel's lips, "but there is one more thing we haven't gone over in our future."

Rachel's head whipped to the laptop and she scrolled through her notes, "That's impossible, I was very thorough."

"Yes, you were. But you did miss one very important thing. What are we going to tell people. My mom. Your dads. Glee club. Are we going to tell anyone we are together?"

"Oh, that is very important."

"I think my mom will be okay with this. But, I'm not sure you'll be able to sleep over anymore."

"I don't think we will have to worry about that," Rachel replied with a smirk.

"What? You don't think my mother will be worried about you deflowering me?"

Rachel rolled her eyes and turned back to the laptop, "No, you were not a virgin when I met you. And you cannot get pregnant. Believe it or not that is one of the biggest concerns for parents, not the sex itself."

"Yes, I'm aware," the blonde replied, unamused.

"I apologize, that was not an attack on your past, Quinn. I just don't think our parents will have an issue with me continuing to stay here," Rachel explained.

"I don't see how you can believe that."

"I may have received a few questionable comments," Rachel bit her lip looking away from the blonde, "About us."

Quinn's eyes went wide, "And you never told me this why?"

"I never told you because I knew you would panic. You are about to panic now," Rachel gestured to the blonde's face.

"No, I'm fine," Quinn leaned back in her chair and took a deep breath, "I'm fine, tell me."

"Well, a few things have happened so I will list them chronologically. The first thing that happened was with your mother. I was making you a snack in the kitchen before we watched a movie and your mother approached me. She was smiling at me and she asked 'Why haven't you ever been over before, Rachel,'" the diva changed her voice to mimmic the blondes mother, "and I told her that in the past we had not been close enough friends to spend time with each other outside of school. Your mother proceeded to ask me more questions about you like how you were doing, if you had said anything about being depressed or your legs tingling anymore. Which I answered honestly. She then asked me if she would see me around more which I replied yes to."

"That doesn't sound like proof to me," Quinn scoffed folded her arms over her chest.

"I'm not finished yet. This may be a long story. You know I enjoy giving you every detail."

"Can you just get to the point just this once?"

"Quinn Fabray, as your girlfriend I am hurt and offended that you would even suggest such a thing," Rachel placed her hands on her hips and stomped her foot even though she was sitting.

Quinn couldn't help the smile that spread across her face at the small tantrum the diva had, "You're right. I apologize. Please continue."

"Thank you," Rachel relaxed in her chair, "The second interaction I had was with my father. It had been about three weeks after we became close friends. He made a comment that I was staying at your house quite often and he was worried that I would fall behind in my studies and extracurricular, which I have not except for the amount of solos I have sang in the past month, Anyway, I told them that everything would be fine and that I was just helping you recover after your accident to which they replied are you sure that's all. I was taken aback by the blunt response because my dads usually do not get to the point. They talk around issues. I replied yes that's all and he gave me a look that said, 'I know you're lying to me Rachel, but I will let it go for now,' and went back to whatever he was doing before."

"Okay, that is a little weird, but I don't see how that relates to our situation now," Quinn replied.

"I said I was going in chronological order," Rachel shot back.

"Sorry," Quinn put up her hands in defeat and relaxed in her chair, "I won't analyze your story anymore."

"Thank you. Now, the third interaction I had was with your mother. It was about two months after we had become friends. I was-I'm sorry I didn't tell you this. I just thought you would be too embarrassed. I was washing your sheets, which were very clearly wet after we had sex. Your mother snuck up on me before I had time to conceal what I was doing and gasped at what I was holding. She looked horrified, like I had stumbled upon some strange family secret I wasn't supposed to ever find. She looked at me and then the sheets and then again at me and whispered, 'so you know,' to which I replied, know what? 'About her um you know,' your mother gestured to the sheet and I should have know that's what she was talking about, but I was so shocked I had been caught with your soiled sheets I guess my mind just went blank. I told her I knew and she sighed in relief a wide smile spreading across her face. She said, 'thank God someone knows, has she talked about it? Is she okay? Are the diapers working for her? Did she have an accident last night?' I was a little overwhelmed by all of the personal questions, but I answered them as respectfully as I could. And then she asked me something that actually worried me she said, 'I'm so glad Quinn found someone who is so accepting of all she's going through. She's so lucky to have you Rachel.' Now I know it's a ver positive sentiment, but the way she said it made it seem like she knew we had become more than friends."

"Anyway, the fourth thing that happened was with my father. He made a comment about how often I was staying at your house again. He said something along the lines of it's been months since she came back from the hospital, can't she manage on her own. This comment may have angered me and I may have gotten into an agrument with my father about how you need me to help care for you. He argued that your mother can handle it on her own and I argued that you preferred for me to help you instead. In my mind that sounded much less suspicious than when I said it out loud. After going back and forth for a while my father looked down at me and he just stared at me so intensely I thought I was going to receive some kind of speech about being committed to my school work and knowing what my goals are. Instead he looked me straight int he eye and said whatever is going on know that I love you and just be careful. I know I should have told you, but I didn't think we would ever become a couple and I didn't want to scare you out of spending time with me," Rachel paused waiting for the blonde to interrupt her story again, but Quinn gestured for her to continue.

"Okay, the fifth and final thing that makes me believe that your mom at the very least will not mind my presence happened recently. I was in the kitchen preparing your snacks when your mother approached me. She has made a habit of talking to me when I cook or prep snacks for you. I really think your mother needs friends her own age. But, anyway, she looked a little nervous, and I smiled awkwardly trying to give away that I knew she was nervous. She cleared her throat and said 'How was your date?' I believe I replied far too quickly in denying that we had gone on a date because your mother smiled at me almost exactly the same as my father had. She then said, 'Rachel, I just want you to know that whatever is going on between you and my daughter I'm okay with it. I have never seen her happier than when she is with you.' At this my heart melted and I wanted to tell her that I felt the same and so many things that I should never ever confide in your mother about but I simply stood there probably looking mortified and said thank you. She then continued by saying, 'and if you aren't dating you should be' and walked away."

Quinn's jaw was open so wide it was actually beginning to hurt, "Rachel. How could you not tell me any of these things? Especially the last one! You mean to tell me that my own mother probably knows that we have been having sex this whole time?! Oh my god. What else does she think we're doing. Do you think she knows about the age play? Or oh god, what if she knows about you. What if she knows about me? What if she knows everything?"

"Apparently, she's fine with it. I didn't tell you because as I said before I never thought this would become serious. I honestly assumed that after a while I would fade into the background and you would move on in your life. I'm sorry I guess I should have told you but I didn't want to upset you."

"I'm not upset, I'm embarrassed. I thought we were being discreet," Quinn got out of her chair and began pacing back and forth, "I can't believe my mom knows, I can't believe she's okay with it. I can't believe you didn't tell me. I can't believe any of this. Holy shit my mom knows."

"She is okay with it and you're very lucky to have a mother who is so supportive of what makes you happy. This is a good thing, Quinn. I'm not completely sure my fathers will be okay with you spending the night at my house, but I know they won't be able to stop me from spending the night here. I've been doing it for so long and since they have hinted that they already know what's going on they can't exactly feign surprise and take that priviledge away. And your mother wants me here," Rachel stood and walked toward the blonde. She wrapped her arms around Quinn's waist pulling the girl flush to her own body and resting her chin on the blonde's shoulder, "Everything is going to be fine. There's no need to panic."

"I'm not panicking," Quinn tried but her denial was only met with a low chuckle in her ear.

"Yes, you are. Which is why I'm not worried about our parents, I'm worried about you. Who are you comfortable with knowing?"

"I'm not sure. I want people to know we are together, but I'm not sure if I'm ready to tell them right now. Maybe just my mom."

"Then it's settled, we tell your mom and we can figure out the rest later."

"When are we going to do it?" Quinn turned around in Rachel's arms and wrapped her arms around the girl's neck.

"I don't know, whenever you want," Rachel shrugged.

"Maybe next week. I want this to be our secret for a little longer."

"That's fine," Rachel replied, "Whatever you're comfortable with."

"I'm not comfortable with any of this."

"I know. But we are going to get through this. Together," Rachel pulled the blonde in for a kiss before pulling away and messing with the laptop again, "Are you going to be okay tonight?"

"I think so. Why? You only ask me that when you're leaving," Quinn pouted.

"I can't stay here every night. I wish I could. And I have to work on these schedules which is going to take a lot of concentration and I know you're going to try and distract me if I even attempt to create them here."

"I guess you're right. I'll be okay tonight. I promise," the blonde assured Rachel.

"Okay, I have to get home then," Rachel began gathering the few items she carried back and forth from her house to Quinn's and placed them in her purse. She put on some pants, slipped on her shoes, and grabbed her keys before returning to Quinn one last time, "Okay, I'm going to leave. Let me know if you need anything, but do not abuse the fact that you know I will immediately come running over here even if you just want me to pour you a glass of water."

"You would do that?"

"I have to admit that I would," Rachel kissed Quinn's lips and moved toward the door, "I'll return when I have finished the schedules."

"When you've finished? Isn't that going to take you a few days?"

"It depends on how distracted I am, if you can be patient and give me the time to concentrate it will go very quickly, however, if you distract me it may take a few days. It is completely up to you as to how long it takes, Quinn. So can you be a good girl for Mommy and let her work?"

"I don't want to," Quinn mumbled.

"Quinn, I know you don't sweetie, but this is important. For both of us. How about this. First I will make you a mini schedule of all the things you need to do while I am working. And when I am done I will come and check to make sure you have done what I have asked. If you do everything I have asked I'll give you a reward, but if you don't, I'll have to punish you. Is that enough motivation for me to leave for a while?"

"Only if you make it fun and not just stuff I have to do," the blonde folded her arms across her chest again, "I hate doing chores and stuff. It's not fun."

"Okay, I promise I will create a healthy mix of necessity and fun. I'll send it to you when I get home."

"Fine."

"I know, I'm sorry, but Mommy really needs to do this. I promise it will be worth it," Rachel assured Quinn.

"I know."

"And besides, now that we are dating a little distance will remind you just how lucky you are to have such an amazing, beautiful, talented, charismatic, loving girlfriend. I fully expect you to reflect on how great I am while I'm away."

"I'll reflect on how cocky you are," Quinn shot back pushing Rachel toward the door.


	19. Chapter 19

Hello and thank you for reading. And thank you for the comments! I'm happy that you are intrigued. Hopefully I can keep that up. I apologize for the short chapter today. I got off work very late and I'm just too tired to go in depth into the tasks. But hopefully you still enjoy the movement of the story. Thank you again for reading and I hope you enjoy this!

* * *

It was strange for Quinn to be alone on a Saturday night. She was so used to Rachel staying the entire weekend she forgot what it felt like to be alone. Her room felt quiet and lonely without the diva. It seemed as thought she might come back any moment. Her clothes were still crumpled on the floor, a few pairs of her shoes sat lined up on the wall next to the dresser, Even her phone charger was still plugged into the wall. Quinn hadn't realized that Rachel had basically moved in until now. Her room felt more like a small apartment than a room in a four bedroom home.

Rachel had only left a few hours ago but it already felt like days. It was going to be a long night, but Quinn knew this was important to Rachel so she had to let her girlfriend plan or whatever it was she was doing.

The blonde had decided to sit in bed and read a book soon after Rachel left but she couldn't focus. She kept looking at her phone hoping that Rachel would text her, or call her, or somehow let her know that she was still existing, but every time she checked all she saw was the time. Quinn gave up on reading and turned to television. She climbed under the covers and cuddled her lion. Unfortunately that become boring too. Without Rachel everything seemed to be less enjoyable. That was a lie, not everything. Quinn enjoyed her time alone, but she was used to being prepared to be away from Rachel. Having the diva leave so suddenly had left Quinn feeling lost and alone.

Quinn finally gave in and picked up her phone opening her chat with Rachel. The blonde's finger hovered over the screen as she debated if bothering the diva was the right thing to do. Rachel did say she would send a list of things to do and that still had not happened. Maybe she was supposed to ask for it? Or maybe waiting was one of her tasks. Probably not. Quinn's finger met the glass and began typing, 'How's it going?'

Less than a minute later her phone went off and Rachel's name popped up, 'It's going well. How are you doing? Is everything okay? Do you need anything?'

'I'm bored and I miss you.'

'Would you like your tasks now?'

'I would like a lot of things.'

'Quinn, Don't be smart with me. I think you need your tasks. I'll send them in an email. Please follow my instructions exactly as I have written them and document everything exactly as I have specified. I will watch for your progress. Have a great night, sweetheart.'

Quinn sighed and dropped her phone on the bed. She wasn't sure what kind of tasks Rachel was expecting her to do, but she wasn't looking forward to them. She knew she probably needed them, but she didn't want them. Maybe there would be a few fun ones? Knowing Rachel, that was doubtful.

The blonde's phone went off again showing an email had arrived. Quinn swiped the phone open open and read what Rachel had sent.

'Good evening, Quinn.

I know that we have made a ritual of spending Saturday nights together and you are upset that I left on such short notice. You may feel that I have abandoned you. Please know that this is not true. I only want the best for you and I believe that forming a very detailed goal oriented schedule will help up both achieve exactly what we want. That being said I have compiled a few tasks that will keep you busy while I am working. I will tell you exactly why I want you to complete each task, how to complete it, and what I need as proof that you have followed my instructions. You may complete them in any order you wish as long as you complete them all. I know you can do this Quinn. I miss you and I can't wait to see your beautiful face very very soon.

Quinnie's tasks:

1\. I would like you to color a picture for me. I'd like it drawn from scratch and preferably in crayon. You have a box of crayons in the third drawer from the top in the desk in your den. I would like you to color a picture that represents our relationship right now. I would love to hang this either on my wall or in my locker. You will get a bonus award if you draw me a picture for both locations. When you have completed this task send me a picture with your phone.

2\. Please take a shower. Wash your hair and you body, shave, and lotion up afterward. I will need you to send me a picture after you are out of the shower. Stand in the mirror, naked of course, dry a small section of the steamed up mirror and take a picture of yourself. I would like you to do this because you have yet to shower today and for my own pleasure.

3\. When you are out of the shower put on your diaper. Please apply baby powder. I will not require a picture for this task because I know how much it bothers you to provide physical evidence of your diapers. So I will trust that you will follow my instructions. However, during your next diaper change I will inspect the areas you are prone to rashes. I know where they appear and how quickly they get irritate so I promise you will not fool me, Quinn. If I find any irritation you will receive a punishment.

4\. I would like you to find three new snacks you'd like me to prepare for you. Two must be healthy, however the third can be as unhealthy as you'd like. There is not punishment or reward for this task, I just need some new ideas for your snack time.

5\. I would like you to complete any homework you have not already. I know you usually keep up with your studies, but we had a very fully weekend so far. Please send me a picture of the list of your assignments and show me each one you have completed with a picture as well. You do not have to finish everything tonight. I would like you to finish at least half of your homework. If you fail to complete this task you will receive a punishment.

6\. Please make a list of all the colleges you'd like to apply to. You do not have to look at applications or take any action toward the application process. I would like to know what kind of schools you are interested in so I can determine what you need to work towards to get accepted. You may send me the list as a reply to this email. I would like it by 12 am at the latest. If you fail to send me a list by midnight you will receive a punishment.

7\. Finally I would like you in bed and ready to sleep by 1 am tonight. You do not have to fall asleep at this time, but you do need to have your teeth brushed, your face washed, and your jammies on. You may not watch tv or engage in any stimulating activities after this time. You need your rest after such a full day. Please send me a picture of your in bed with the caption goodnight by 1 am. If you do not complete this task you will receive a punishment.

I hope these tasks will keep you busy until you go to sleep.

-Rachel'

Quinn chuckled at the email. Of course these were all just a part of their normal routine, apart from the picture and the college list. The blonde thought for a moment about what she wanted to do. Did she want to listen? Or should she push a few Rachel's requests and see what happened. She was curious as to what her girlfriend might do if she disobeyed her. However, Quinn was also curious as to what her reward would be if she completed them all exactly as Rachel had asked.

The blonde thought about it for a moment before swinging her legs off the bed and making her way toward the shower. She could think about it there. Did she want to be naughty? Or did she want to be good?


	20. Chapter 20

Hi everyone! I'm so sorry it's been so long! Notes will be at the end if you'd like to read them. If not. Thank you for reading this far. I appreciate you so much!

* * *

Quinn stepped out of the shower and stood in front of the sink with her dry towel. She dried a section of the mirror revealing her reflection and held up her phone posing for the picture. She took five pictures before she was satisfied with the image and sent it to Rachel hoping that it would be good enough to pass the task without punishment.

The blonde dried and brushed her hair and put on a clean shirt not bothering with a bra. Quinn walked to her closet and pulled out a fresh diaper and the bottle of baby powder and walked back into her bedroom. She had become accustomed to the way Rachel changed her making a make-shift changing table on the ground with a few towels and blankets so she quickly replicated one and lay down on her back. She unfolded the diaper, lifted her hips, and slid it underneath her bottom before relaxing. The blonde begrudgingly sprinkled the powder on her skin making sure to get every spot so she didn't get a rash. She knew Rachel wasn't joking about a thorough inspected. When she felt she had adequately completed the task she pulled the diaper tight to her body and fastened the tabs.

Two tasks down already.

She smiled down at the phone and moved on to the next task. Color a picture.

The blonde regretted showering before getting her coloring supplies. She would have to make her way downstairs where her mother hopefully was not relaxing. Even though Quinn's mother knew about her diapers it was still awkward to be around the woman when she wore them. Especially in her pajamas. The distinct crinkle with every step she took embarrassed her. But she needed to please Rachel and if she had to endure that embarrassment to do it, so be it.

Quinn pulled on a pair of shorts and walked down to the main floor. There was no sign of Judy anywhere. The blonde sighed in relief and made her way to the den. She looked exactly where Rachel told her and found the crayons. She then grabbed two pieces of computer paper from the printer and scurried back upstairs.

The blonde immediately took off her shorts after entering the room and sprawled out on the floor with her supplies. She poured the crayons out of the box and hovered over the pile trying to pick which color to start with. She decided on black since she would have to outline whatever she would draw from scratch. Which picture should she draw first? The locker picture or the one for Rachel's room?

The locker picture would be easer. The blonde took her black crayon and drew a simple picture of two female stick figures holding hands with a read heart between them. She gave both the girls smiley faces and wrote their names above bother figures. That should suffice. The blonde was not an artist and she hoped that Rachel would be appreciative of her effort. The second picture was harder to think of. Something that would be more intimate even if Quinn's artistic abilities were minimal at best. The blonde also worried that if Rachel hung up a picture that Quinn had drawn in her room the girl's fathers might see it at some point which was the deciding factor in not drawing the second picture.

Quinn held the black crayon in her hand, the point hovering over the blank paper. She had no idea what to draw. Was there an adequate visual representation of their relationship? The blonde fully thought of Rachel as her Mommy. As her caregiver. How could a picture ever describe that? At least in a subtle enough way to hang in her girlfriend's locker. The blonde thought for a while, twirling the crayon between her fingers.

It felt like forever, but something finally came to her. Quinn put her crayon to the page drawing herself and Rachel next to each other. She drew herself smaller and Rachel much bigger. The blonde colored in Rachel's hair, including her bangs. She drew a triangle skirt and a triangle sweater. She couldn't forget the rectangular loafers. She drew in stick arms reaching out far too long and far too low to be proportionate to Rachel's body, but they never would have reached Quinn's hand if they had been to scale. Quinn drew her own hair, a triangle dress and rectangle shoes. She drew her arms reaching up to Rachel, one of them connecting with Rachel's stick arm.

Quinn smiled down at her picture. Was it a low quality picture that a literal five year old could have drawn? Yes. Was it a picture that she felt described their relationship perfectly-in Rachel's locker? Yes.

As a finishing touch Quinn took a pink crayon and shaded the outer edge of the picture in a light pink frame before taking out her phone and taking a picture for Rachel.

Three tasks down.

The blonde thought about how she wanted to continue with these tasks. One part of her wanted to please Rachel. She wanted to complete all of the tasks and feel the praise and receive whatever rewards her Mommy thought she deserved. The other part of her wanted to be punished. But a secret part of her was scared. She had never been punished by Rachel before. Who knew what she was capable of...

Onto the next task!

Food was an easy task for Quinn.

Snacks!

There was no punishments for not finding snacks, but Quinn wanted to go over and above. She loved to eat and she loved it even more when Rachel made food for her. Especially when they could snack on it together.

The blonde took the second piece of computer paper and wrote a very large 1, 2, 3, over the whole page. Next to the number one she wrote peeled kiwi. They could both eat that. Next to number two she wrote celery and peanut butter, and for the third she selfishly wrote bacon. The blonde couldn't help but giggle at Rachel Berry cooking bacon. Quinn took a picture of the list and sent it to Rachel. It wasn't listed to send, but she felt the brunette would appreciate it anyway.

Four tasks down.

Quinn felt on top of the world. She was demolishing this list. At least she hoped Rachel thought she was.

At this point Quinn felt it was best to filter her tasks hardest to easiest. Naming the colleges she wanted to attend was far easier than completing her homework. Quinn returned to the original email and hit reply. A fresh email appeared and she typed out her into.

Dear Rachel,

Here are the colleges I want to attend in order of first choice:

1) Yale

2) Harvard

3) Brown

4)Columbia

5)Princeton

Love,

Quinn

The last task was her homework. It was only eleven thirty. She could easily finish her homework by one am. But did she want to. Finishing her work would give her the rest of the weekend to spend with Rachel. Not finishing could give her and opportunity to have Rachel force her to finish. Which was better? She wasn't sure.

The blonde went to her backpack and pulled out her work. She had calculus, english, history, and science. Rachel's strong points were english and math. The obvious answer was to finish her history and science homework and receive help from her mommy from her english and math.

The blonde pulled out her science and history folders and began her work.

The two subjects were her least favorite, but if completing them meant she received more attention from Rachel she would gladly fight through them.

Finally at twelve thirty Quinn had read a chapter of history, a chapter of science, and completed three sections in each of their respective workbooks.

The blonde sighed in relief and slid her books back into her backpack.

Quinn took a picture of her bag and sent it to Rachel with the note "I did exactly half."

She didn't bother doing a diaper check, she felt fairly dry. The blonde settled into bed and opened her camera app. She moved her phone around trying to find a good angle. She wanted to show Rachel she was comfy in bed and ready to sleep. As she fumbled with her phone she realized the time. Her phone read twelve-fifty. She needed to send a photo in the next ten minutes.

The blonde made a last second decision. She peeled off her blankets exposing her diaper. She stretched out her arm as far as she could capturing her face down to her lower thighs, diaper and all. She didn't bother looking at the quality of the picture before adding a note at the bottom.

"I hope I served you well, Mommy. I love you. Goodnight' - 12:28am

* * *

Hi everyone I'm so sorry I have fallen so far behind. Life has really kicked me in the ass. I have kind of lost motivation to do everything. I have moved twice. My favorite cat died. My hedgehog died. I went through a break up. (after 5 years :'( ) . It's okay we are still friends. A new job. Just so many things. But in that time I lost my mommy, I found a new one and she is awesome so far!(Excuses, Excuses, Excuses. I know.) I don't know why I am telling you guys this. Honestly I am just so sorry for leaving you guys waiting for so long. And I don't want you to think I will continue to update regularly. I am trying so hard. But I feel as an author I should be as honest as possible. I WILL TRY MY BEST. I WILL DO WHAT I CAN. I promise promise promise this isn't over. I am just slow as heck. Leave me suggestions. Comments. Whatever you feel like leaving! I'll take whatever I can. My tumblr is smolatheart 18+ please. I will definitely take any suggestions you guys want there. (Someone asked in the past and I slacked I'm sorry I'm the worst.) . I appreciate all of you who follow this so so so so so so soooooo much. Thank you all so much. I appreciate all of your guys' interactions so much. It motivates me to write. I know I have taken so long to add to this. If anyone wants to brainstorm with me on this definitely contact me on tumblr. My brain has been farting so hard. I love you all so much. I hope this is good enough after how long I have slacked. Gosh I just read my note. I am way too transparent with you all. Is that bad? Oh well. Please tell me if I made any horrible typos. I am so out of practice in writing.


End file.
